Aller Simple Pour Los Angeles
by Sandou
Summary: UA-OOC. Couples divers et changeants pour, au final, un Shika x Tema et un Hina x ... Hinata est perdue dans le grand Los Angeles. Heureusement, Temari est là ! Et si la blonde devait d'abord s'occuper d'elle ?
1. En attendant le soleil, part 1

**Auteur**** : **Sandou (Pour ceux qui me connaissent : « Avec Sandou c'est moi qui fait tout » [thème de Kandoo]... pour ceux qui me connaissent, évitez de l'ébruiter... Je parle à tous les anciens 306 et des nouveaux 301)**  
****Titre**** : **Aller Simple Pour Los Angeles**  
****Genre**** : **Romance --- OOC et UA (merci Hitto-sama X3 !)  
**Rating**** : **M**  
****Disclaimer**** : **L'histoire d'origine n'est pas de moi, je fais juste des modifications assez importantes pour mon UA. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. La seule chose qui est à moi se sont les fautes d'accords, d'orthographes, de conjugaison, de frappes… Et encore, même les mots qui sont correctement orthographiés appartiennent au dictionnaire de la langue française T-T.  
**Paring**** : **_**Temporaire**_** : **Hinata/Shino, Temari/Sasori et Sakura/Kakashi  
**Centric**** : **Temari et Hinata

**Résumé complet**** :**_**  
**_Je reprends celui du livre :

_Los Angeles ! Hinata en avait rêvé…  
Un appartement douillet avec Shino -son fiancé-, un job sympa dans un quartier cool, des week-ends à Palm Beach en amoureux, et pourquoi pas de beaux projets de maria… Stop ! Il valait mieux s'arrêter là. Arrêter de fantasmer. Car pour réaliser ses rêves, il fallait être deux !  
Or, elle se retrouvait seule dans l'immensité de Los Angeles, avec un loyer trop cher pour ses revenus. Et quels revenus d'ailleurs ?  
Evidement, ça aurait pu être pire : elle aurait pu se retrouver en plein quartier gay ou encore dénicher une colocataire hystérique et insupportable, voire trouver un boulot débilitant dans une boîte inhumaine…  
En y réfléchissant bien, pourquoi avait-elle écouté Shino au lieu de prendre un aller-retour ?_

**« Bien, bien, que puis-je dire ? Je m'excuse auprès de tous les vrais lecteurs ou auteurs de mon IMPARDONNABLE fanfiction. Oui, oui, cette fic est un UA (Univers Alternatif). Qui, de plus, se déroule dans le monde réel. Qui, de plus de plus, se déroule aux Etats-Unis. Je suis inqualifiable tellement que je vais publier ma fiction xD. Si vous désirez les références de mon bouquin, je vous les enverrai par MP. Sachez tout de même que les modifications seront nombreuses ! Cette fic sera une Centric axée sur deux personnages : Hinata et Temari. Il n'y aura pas de lemon, à la limite du lime, mais le langage n'étant pas des plus clair, j'ai décidé de le mettre en M. »**

**Chapitre 1**** : En attendant le soleil **(Partie 1)

Hinata, un téléphone en main, tournait en rond dans son appartement.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait ainsi, pleurnicha la demoiselle.

Elle entendit Shino soupirer.

_- Chérie, je travaille là, tu en as encore pour longtemps ?_

Hinata soupira à son tour.

- Mais, je suis toute seule ici… J'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix.  
_ - Bien… ça fait une semaine que tu es là, comment te sens-tu ?  
_ - Je nage presque dans les cartons. Heureusement que Sakura et Kakashi sont venus me donner un coup de main.

Bruissement de papier à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Qui est Sakura déjà ?  
_ - Une amie de la fac. Elle nous a invité à son mariage avec Kakashi

Silence, il a oublié ?

_- La fille aux cheveux roses ?  
_ - Oui, c'est elle !  
_ - Tu ne peux donc pas dire que tu es complètement seule._

Hinata soupira à nouveau et s'affala sur son canapé rouge.

- Si tu le dis, souffla-t-elle.

Elle laissa passer un temps et reprit :

- Je suis si pressée de te voir ! L'appartement est si vide sans toi.

Il rigola.

- C'est sûr, je ne vais pas mourir. Mais je vais être seule, s'exclama-t-elle en espérant ne pas en faire trop.

Et puis, pourquoi pas ?! Se retrouver seule à Los Angeles, sans travail, elle avait bien le droit de se plaindre, non, ?

- Au fait, comment a réagit monsieur Sarutobi quand il a apprit ton transfert ?

Nouveau soupir de Shino, Aïe !

_- Eh bien en fait, j'ai peut-être parlé trop vite…  
_ - Comment ça ? grogna le brunette.  
_ - Sarutobi est un sale type. Pour l'instant, il a besoin de moi.  
_ - Mais…  
_ - Hina', il fait venir le vice-président et il m'a dit de but en blanc que si j'essayais de quitter Fairfield, ce n'est pas un lieu de travail, mais un travail tout court, que je devrais chercher._

Hinata blêmit.

- Mais, on a déjà un appart' ici !  
_ - Il sait tout ça. Il m'a dit de lui "laisser le temps".  
_ - C'es-c'est à dire ?  
_ - …,_ soupir_, deux mois.  
_ - Deux mois !  
_ - Ou peut-être trois…  
_ - Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire en attendant ?  
_ - Cherche un travail_, répliqua-t-il comme ci c'était l'évidence même._  
_ - Mmh. Tu comptes m'aider à payer le loyer ?  
_ - Hinata… Je te rappelle que je ne vis même pas avec toi._

Ah non alors !

- Mais tu avais dis…  
_ - Rien n'est plus pareil._

Il ne plaisantait pas.

_- Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais payer pour quelque chose qui ne me concerne pas.  
_ - Qui ne te concerne pas _pour l'instant_, pour l'instant, réctifia-t-elle.  
_ - Oui, bien sur.  
_ - …, elle décida de changer le sujet, Tu me manques déjà.  
_ - Il faudra que tu te trouves un emploi de confiance et.._

Pourquoi avait-elle choisit Shino ?

**OoOoO**

Temari s'ennuyait. Nue, sur le dos, les caresses, autrefois jouissives, de… comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda l'homme, un grand roux.  
- C'est une question de femme ça, le toisa t-elle.  
- Tu es tellement mystérieuse, fit-il sans relever l'ironie

Temari se demanda si elle devait se sentir flattée. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de jouer les poètes !

- Je me demande toujours à quoi tu penses.

Idiot ! Elle se demandait pourquoi elle restait avec un blaireau pareil. Ca faisait près de… trois mois qu'elle sortait avec ce… Sasori ! Elle était même obligée de forcer sa mémoire pour se souvenir du nom du roux. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de lui.  
La blonde pris entre ses doigts les quelques mèches rouges qui lui caressaient le visage. Auparavant, elle aimait cette sensation, mais maintenant, elle se retenait presque de lui arracher ses tifs rouges.  
Sasori, lui, ne se lassait pas. Sa peau halée et douce, ses cuisses tendres et sa poitrine ronde. Il en devenait poète, « Ô douce Temari ! Deviens mienne » avait-il déclaré la dernière fois.  
Temari continua à frissonner sous les caresses de son amant. Vraiment, Sasori était encore gamin. Bien que plus âgé qu'elle, mais ses idées de mariage et de fidélité n'étaient pas pour plaire à la blonde.

- Alors, à quoi tu penses ?

Crispation des mâchoires de la blonde.

- J'irais bien au _Sunset_ ce soir.

Regard noir de Sasori.

- Tu es déjà sortie trois fois cette semaine. Je pensais qu'on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble…

Sourire avec fossettes.

- … au lit.

Que c'était ennuyeux !

- Mais j'ai vraiment envie d'aller au _Sunset_.  
- Comme tu veux, soupira-t-il excédé.  
- Oh c'est bon ! Arrête de bouder !  
- Tu es vraiment égoïste !

Elle se releva et mit ses sous-vêtements noirs.

- Il est vrai que je suis égoïste, mais je l'assume.

Elle enfila d'un coup son short rouge et sa chemise blanche qui laissait transparaître son soutien-gorge noir.

- Alors, je fais comme je le sens. C'est tout, continua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle prit son paquet de cigarette et se dirigea vers le balcon. Une sonnerie suraiguë lui parvint aux oreilles et elle s'empressa de prendre son portable au passage. Elle sortit à l'extérieur, sur le petit balcon.

- Temari à l'appareil.  
_ - On va boire un coup__ ?_

Elle sourit, referma la porte-fenêtre et prit une cigarette de son paquet. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient au sol. Une pluie commençait.

- Gaara ! Mon sauveur ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour sortir d'ici !  
_ - A ce point ? Ma pauvre sœurette ! Tu en déjà à ce stade ?  
_ - Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point ce mec me sort par les yeux !  
_ - Et que fais-tu du Superbe corps de Sasori ?  
_ - C'est triste, mais vrai.

Elle alluma sa cigarette et en tira une bouffée.

- Un corps de rêve, mais des allusions à la con !  
_ - Alors tu vas encore déménager ?  
_ - C'est pour très bientôt, j'espère.  
_ - Ma petite nomade adorée !_

Bouffée de cigarette.

- Mais je déteste déménager ! Tu le sais en plus.  
_ - Alors pourquoi tu déménages aussi souvent ?  
_ - J'sais pas.  
_ - Tu devrais essayer la colocation avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un avec qui tu ne coucherais pas de préférence.  
_ - Ca m'est déjà arrivé, réplique la blonde faussement outrée, y'a déjà eu ce mec là… Haku !

Rire à l'autre bout de fil.

_- Autre condition : quelqu'un avec qui Moi je ne coucherais pas ! Tu te souviens ?_

Elle pouffa.

- Bien sur ! Une vraie catastrophe !  
_ - Tu devrais peut-être essayer avec une fille la prochaine fois !  
_ - Coucher avec une fille ?!  
_ - Mais non, comme colocataire. Quoique…_

Elle le coupa net :

- Laisses tomber, TenTen m'a suffit. Et puis les filles ne m'aiment pas…

Sourire carnassier.

- … Et sûrement pas à tort.

Un coup sec sur la vitre derrière elle la fit se tourner vers Sasori.

- Tu comptes rester là toute la nuit articula-t-il à travers la vitre.  
- Pourquoi pas, articula-t-elle à son tour avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois.

Sasori partit

- Gaara ! On va faire plus que boire cette nuit ! On va danser ! Le _Sunset_, ça te dit ?  
_ - Yeah ! Soyons décadent et buvons des vodkas-citron jusqu'à plus soif ! Vive la Viper-room !  
_ - Cool ! Je sens que je vais précipiter les choses avec Sasori ! - donnes-moi une heure !-  
_ - Ca marche ! Je vais en profiter pour manger un morceau, après, j'irais voir Naruto.  
_ - Rendez-vous au _Viper-room_ à onze heures.  
_ - Shikamaru sera sûrement là, _glissa Gaara discrètement.

Grognement.

- Nh, pas grave. A toute !

Elle éteignit son portable, finit sa cigarette et sortit du balcon.

- Tu sors avec Gaara ce soir, hein ? Il suffit que l'autre homme de ta vie t'appelle et tu cours le rejoindre !  
- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois jaloux d'un homo, qui de plus, est mon frère !  
- Je commence à croire que les homos sont les seuls hommes que tu aimes vraiment.  
- C'est pour ça que tu deviens aussi chiant qu'une nana ? Pour que je pense que tu es homo et que je me jette dans tes bras ?  
- Tu es vraiment odieuse Tema.

Allait-il lui faire une scène ? Elle se retint à grandes peines de lui rire au nez.

- Tema, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sortes ce soir.

Elle le regarda incrédule. Devait-elle se sentir euphorique ? Il l'aimait vraiment. Ou alors devait-elle se sentir haineuse ? Il venait tout de même de lui interdire de voir Gaara. Personne, Personne, n'avait le droit de lui dire qui elle devait, ou pas, voir. Un caractère machiste.

- Je sors ce soir, Sasori. Tu peux encore piquer une crise ou alors dormir, regarder la télé ou encore composer un sonnet. Franchement, ça m'est égal.

Elle bondit dans la salle de bain, retira hâtivement ses vêtements qui glissèrent doucement long du corps bronzé, alluma le jet d'eau chaude et se glissa dans la petite cabine. Laissant l'eau caresser sa peau avec autant de douceur que le garçon de la dernière fois… Kiba… Le mec trop craquant d'après les dires d'une certaine TenTen. La douche relaxante ne s'éternisa pas : Sasori rentra à son tour dans la salle de bain, extirpant au passage quelques nuées de fumée. Son beau visage brouillé par les vapeurs.

- Tu devrais partir. Ne plus habiter ici.

Elle soupira.

- Laisse-moi une semaine.

**OoOoO**

**« Voili voilou ! La fin de la première partie du premier chapitre (. Vous suivez ?). Breffouille, je pense que vous avez remarqué que Gaara est totalement OOC, Sasori aussi, y'aura aussi du OOC pour Sasuke (il sera un peu plus bavard) et Naruto (qui parlera déjà vachement moins !). Mais pas de OC ! Je DETESTE les OC's ! C'est trop chiant et si certaines personnes réussissent à survivre avec cette histoire, alors autant ne pas faire de personnages fictifs qui ne plaisent pas aux lecteurs. Et pis si tu commences avec un OC, t'es obligé de forger son caractère, son style, sa vie, sa famille, son physique, bref… c'est chiant ! »**

**Tema** : C'est une impression ou tu me fais passer pour une nymphomane ?  
**Sandou** : [_regarde ses ongles_] Ah bon ?  
**Tema** : -_-'  
**Hina** : Je-je suis avec Shino ?!  
**Sandou** : Plus pour longtemps miss !  
**Hina** : Uh ?  
**Sandou** : Ben disons que faire passer les personnages de Naruto pour des gros connards ça me plait pas forcement, mais j'essaye de rester fidèle au livre… Alors Shino…  
**Gaara** : Je suis homo !  
**Sandou** : No comment… Si tu savais avec qui tu vas finir…

**Review ?**

**Sandou**


	2. En attendant le soleil, part 2

**« Yahoo ! C'est la suite-euh ! Je sais, je suis très lente-euh '. Breffons…  
La suite-euh ! »**

**Chapitre 1**** : En attendant le soleil **(Partie 2)

Le Sunset, Viper-room, 11:57

Temari dansait, Gaara n'était toujours pas là, et elle ne supportait plus la vue de Shikamaru.  
Un grand brun au regard constamment blasé, son costard le faisant paraître plus épais que ce qu'il n'était vraiment… d'après Temari.  
Elle partit de la grande piste et s'affaissa lourdement sur la banquette en cuir rouge, suivie par Shikamaru. Elle s'empara d'un des verres de vodka et le but cul-sec.

- Hey, Temari ! Tu vas finir par te tuer comme ça ! lui fit remarquer le garçon.  
- C'est toujours mieux que de devoir te supporter.  
- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je pensais qu'on pourrait profiter de cette soirée pour se réconcilier. Tu sais, le placard de la régi est encore ouvert. Et puis ça nous permettrait de…  
- Chut ! le coupa-t-elle, Je veux me souvenir de cette soirée comme celle de ma rupture Totale avec Sasori.  
- … Mais le placard est toujours là.  
- Ecoutes Shika-crevard… Tu me saoules déjà assez, te supporter en attendant Gaara c'est ma limite.  
- Hn…  
- Et tout ce qui c'est passé avant, entre nous, c'était qu'une sorte _d'amitié améliorée_, rien d'autre, conclut-elle en posant son index sur les lèvres fines de son ami.

Une amitié améliorée, la seule excuse qu'elle arrivait à se trouver quand la situation dégénérait avec le brun.  
Il est vrai que leur relation n'avait pas toujours été aussi tendue, à l'origine ils étaient, ce qu'on appelle communément, des _meilleurs amis_, depuis l'arrivée de la blonde à Los Angeles. Mais le pas qui sépare l'amitié de l'amour avait été rompu le jour où Shikamaru avait avoué qu'il rêvait souvent d'elle, la seule fois où il était réellement saoul. Ce jour là, elle avait plaquée sa bouche sur celle du brun et ils avaient fini par faire l'amour. Mais depuis longtemps déjà la blonde n'était que trop volage… Shikamaru l'avait su et avait compris qu'aucune relation sérieuse ne pourrait être engagée avec elle. Alors ils s'étaient séparés, se réconciliant parfois, mais rien de bien consistant. "Une petite nuit" avait-elle déclaré en riant.  
Il eut un sourire amer en pensant à leur histoire, et la blonde retira son doigt des lèvres du garçon en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de se relever. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et se fit accoster par un grand homme aux cheveux bleutés et au sourire malsain.  
De loin, Shikamaru observait la scène, légèrement tendu et un peu agacé par l'homme qui Osait s'approcher de son ex'.  
De l'autre côté de la piste, Temari soutenait un sourire forcé face au garçon au physique s'éloignant nettement de celui d'un tombeur : son teint pâle, ses cheveux retombant platement sur son crâne, ses yeux vides d'expressions et ses dents pointus dépassant de sa bouche inexistante.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, salua-t-il en ouvrant son affreuse bouche bleutée.  
- Bon-bonjour.  
- Vous êtes seule ici ?  
- Et.. Et bien en fait, c'est pas tout à fait ça…

Elle prit une voix suraiguë sans s'en rendre compte et continua :

- Je suis accompagnée par mon… mon.. mon…  
- Votre… ?  
- Mon… mon… Bah…

_Comment se dépêtrer d'une situation quand personne ne vient vous porter secours ?_  
Voilà ce que pensait le grand brun coiffé comme un ananas. Il sourit à sa propre remarque alors que son amie bafouillait. Peut-être devait-il aller l'aider ? … Ou alors, il pouvait aussi la regarder et admirer ses courbes qui, vu de derrière, étaient superbes ? Intense réflexion, non ? Toujours est-il que le garçon se sentit frustré en voyant l'homme aux cheveux plats se coller à la blonde alors qu'elle continuait à se chercher une excuse bidon.

- Je m'appelle Suigetsu pour info. Ca te dirais de faire plus ample connaissance… dans ma voiture ?  
- Euh… C'est pas pour te vexer hein ! Mais…  
- Mais elle est déjà prise, déclara une voix grave et masculine  
- … ?

Suigetsu se retourna vers un grand brun aux cheveux longs et lisses. Temari le reconnut immédiatement et se jeta sur son sauveur. Suigetsu grimaça et salua le jeune homme.

- Ah oui ! Voici Neji Hyûga ! présenta Temari  
- Bonjour, déclara le brun en tendant sa main vers le bleu.  
- Nh, répondit le garçon en ignorant la main tendue.

Shikamaru se tendit à nouveau en voyant le brun. Traître ! Il avait promis de ne plus toucher à Sa blonde ! La tête d'ananas se releva et, d'un pas décidé, s'avança vers le petit groupe :

- Hey Hyûga !  
- Uh ? le concerné se retourna vers l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller.  
- Alors, on dit pas bonjour à un vieux pote ? questionna le brun en fixant son _ami_ dans les yeux.  
- Y'a des _amis_ dont j'aimerais bien me passer, marmonna Neji.  
- Merci, ça fait plaisir, déclara le concerné en faisant une moue contrariée.

Suigetsu soupira bruyamment, signe qu'il existait encore. Personne ne se retourna vers lui pour autant. Temari, accrochée au bras de Neji, écoutait la conversation des deux grands bruns qui se jetaient des regards meurtriers. Suigetsu, se sentant abandonné, souffla de frustration et partit reluquer une grande rousse.

- Hey ! C'est bon les gars, souffla Temari. Il est parti.  
- T'avais promis sale con ! s'exclama Shikamaru en fusillant Neji  
- Hey Baka-Nara ! Faut se calmer. T'as pas l'exclu sur Temari !  
- Hein ! déclara la concernée. Je suis à personne ! Faut p't-être arrêter votre délire. Vous êtes trop chiant.  
- Temaaaa. Le prends pas comme ça. Tu nous connais, non ? demanda Neji.  
- Justement, et vous me faites plus chier qu'autre chose.

Temari passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds et ferma les yeux. Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma en voyant Neji le fusiller du regard. Temari ne dit rien et décida de partir en prenant sa veste qui traînait sur la banquette en cuir. Les deux bruns se fixèrent et le Hyûga décida de partir en voyant une grande brune lui sourire. Shikamaru restait donc seul au monde, au milieu de la grande piste.

**OoOoO**

Debout sous la pluie, Hinata regardait l'enseigne : _Basic Café_. Première virée nocturne pour la demoiselle du nom de Hyûga. Ce café avait l'avantage d'être à deux pas de chez elle.  
Il est vrai qu'un dîner solitaire n'avait pas été sa première option. Elle avait bien appelé Sakura mais elle était tombée sur le répondeur.

- _Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça_, pensa Hinata.

Le restaurant était bondé. Les tables, délimitées par des bâches translucides, rendaient un effet tamisé sur la pièce. Elle se faufila jusqu'à la salle principale et un serveur arriva. Il la regarda, un sourire en coin sur son beau visage mate.

- Bonsoir, combien de personne ?  
- Juste une seule.  
- Très bien.

Elle se sentit mal à l'aise quand il la fixa de la tête aux pieds. Les charges sexuelles n'avaient pourtant pas été là dans ce regard… Pas comme les hommes de sa région natale, mais ça l'avait tout de même gêné. C'était plus comme s'il y'avait quelque chose qui clochait chez elle.  
Elle regarda rapidement la braguette de son jean. Rien à signaler.  
Le serveur la mena à une petite table, cachée derrière une grande plante verte. Elle prit le menu et s'assit. Camouflée comme elle l'était, la salle pouvait être facilement observée.  
Elle remarqua d'emblée l'écrasante majorité masculine… et tous habillés dans un style branché ! Comme s'il sortait tout droit d'un défilé de mode…  
Elle se concentra sur son menu : son ventre gargouillait presque.. Tout sentait tellement bon, les desserts, les plats, le restaurant… Elle songea un instant à limiter son repas à un énorme gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait vu dans la vitrine du restaurant. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait besoin d'un repas consistant.

- Comment ça, il n'y a plus de place pour moi !? tempêta une voix grave à travers le brouhaha de la salle.

Hinata, elle-même, délaissa son menu pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Des cheveux courts qui, fixés par un gel puissant, faisaient de petits pics rouges. Il avait des yeux verts pâles, de larges épaules et, à l'image du reste de l'assistance, sa tenue était très recherchée.

- Mais Deidara ! Je meurs de faim ! gémit le nouvel arrivant d'une voix mélodramatique.

_Clin d'œil._

- En plus, je vais en boîte avec Tema ce soir. Je ne peux pas attendre trois heures pour une table…

Le roux parcouru la salle du regard jusqu'au moment où il croisa le regard de Hinata. Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux, mais sentit bientôt une présence au-dessus d'elle : il était là, juste devant elle.

- Il y a quelqu'un à votre table ?

Hinata ouvrit la bouche et se contenta de hocher la tête négativement.

- Ah, super ! fit-il en s'asseyant en face de la brunette, j'me présente, Gaara !  
- Hi-Hinata Hyûga.  
- Kya ! Kawaï ! cria le roux, les yeux pétillants _(oui, oui, OOC u.u)_.

Hinata le regarda de travers.

- Cette voix, cette allure… _Candy_ ! J'adorais ce dessin animé quand j'étais petit. Derrière l'apparence innocente, il y a quelque chose de… Mais là, je m'égare.

Il la regarda avec intensité :

- Tu as déjà commandé ?  
- Euh… Non, je n'ai jamais mangé ici.  
- Jamais ? s'étonna le grand rouquin. Alors il faut te commander un festin ! Un gaspacho en entré suivi d'une bonne pizza… celle au poulet-curie, au barbecue et au gouda, c'est la meilleure !  
- Ca m'a l'air parfait.  
- Bien sur que c'est parfait !

Il la dévisagea.  
Mais pourquoi la regardait-il de la sorte ?

- Toi tu n'es pas d'ici. Je me trompe ?  
- Je le suis depuis peu.

Elle eut un sourire timide avant d'ajouter :

- Je viens d'emménager, un peu plus haut dans la rue.  
- C'est vrai ! C'est super ! Ca veut dire que tu es ma voisine, moi aussi j'habite sur la grande rue.

Ce type était vraiment étrange, à s'enthousiasmer pour si peu.

**OoOoO**

- Temari ! Temari ! Temari, arrête-toi, maintenant !

Shikamaru attrapa la main de Temari qui commençait déjà à traverser le corridor menant à l'extérieur. La blonde consentit à se retourner vers son ancien amant et le regarda, insensible.

- Tema… Je suis désolé. Tu me connais, non ? Et tu connais aussi Neji… C'est dans notre nature.  
- Justement, c'est bien ça le problème.  
- Je suis… je suis… dé… Raah ! Non, je peux pas le dire ! déclara le Nara en se passant la main sur le visage. Ouai, excuse-moi, s'il te plait.

Temari sourit légèrement et encercla la taille de Shikamaru de ses bras fins en posant sa tête sur son torse. Le Nara se sentit rougir, mais se rappela bien vite que la blonde n'avait pas les mêmes intentions que lui… Mais elle le détrompa vite…

- Nara, soupira Temari. J'me sens mal.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- J'veux dire… Nous deux… Tu pensais vraiment que ce serait sérieux ?  
- …, Shikamaru se raidit et resserra sa prise sur la veste noire de la blonde.  
- Shika ?  
- Hum… Pour tout te dire, j'y ai cru au début.  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Pourquoi tu remets ce sujet sur le tapis ?

Temari releva la tête, pour voir le visage du garçon, et fronça les sourcils. Le regard du garçon se posa aussi sur la blonde et il baissa un peu plus la tête pour effleurer de ses lèvres la joue de Temari.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu t'es pas juste contenté de m'ignorer ? Pourquoi quand je t'ai tout dit, tu as cherché à tout foutre en l'air ?

Temari se crispa et serra les dents.

- Je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle.

Elle baisa la tête. Les deux était encore dans le corridor, enlacés, quand Suigetsu passa par-là, une rousse accrochée à son bras et un sourire aguicheur au visage. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Temari et articula, un _merci_ inaudible. Shikamaru, ayant surprit l'échange, fixa Temari et se détacha un peu d'elle une fois sur que le couple soit parti. Il l'interrogea du regard, mais elle se contenta d'un petit sourire suffisant, lui indiquant qu'une question de plus serait inutile.  
Sans savoir pourquoi, le brun reprit violemment la blonde dans ses bras et déposa un baiser le front de la demoiselle.

- Shika ?

Elle ne protesta pas. Comme toujours. Jamais, l'un comme l'autre n'auraient arrêté ce moment de tendresse. Il y a des choses qui sont parfois incompréhensible. Comme leur amour faux… totalement faux ? Peut-être pas.  
Presque plaquée au mur, elle redressa la tête et effleura du bout des lèvres la bouche du Nara. C'était tellement simple pour elle. Elle jouait les charmeuses et après elle arrêtait tout contact avec la personne. Comme toujours. Mais avec lui, rien n'était pareil. Il n'y avait pas qu'un désir physique, c'était beaucoup plus profond, plus passionnel.  
Il la colla finalement au mur du corridor et posa presque violemment ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Elle ne parut pas étonnée. Comme d'habitude. Toujours ce désir si pressant. Elle posa lentement sa main droite sur la joue du garçon et entrouvrit la bouche.  
Un plaisir malsain pour tous les deux. Shikamaru savait que sa relation passagère ne servirait à rien, que le lendemain elle l'oublierait et qu'elle ferait comme si rien ne c'était passé. Alors il profitait de ce moment si doux, en collant un peu plus son torse contre la poitrine de son amante.  
Une douce étreinte éphémère. Temari serra la manche de Shikamaru. Elle aussi savait. Elle savait que Shikamaru se sentirait mal, comme à chaque fois. Mais elle pensait aussi un jour qu'il la comprendrait, qu'il comprendrait qu'elle n'attendait rien de lui. Rien. Alors elle se détendit et lécha les lèvres fines du garçon en profilant lentement sa main droite sous la chemise blanche du garçon.

**OoOoO**

**« Yooha ! Fin de la deuxième partie du premier chapitre ! Arg ! X-x, j'viens de me rendre compte que j'ai encore fait passer la blondasse de Temari au premier rang… Faut vraiment que j'me soigne là . »**

**Temari** :Tu te sentais obligée de me mettre une histoire d'amour super compliquée avec l'autre flemmard débile ?!  
**Sandou** : Bah… Si j't'avais pas mis avec Shika j'aurais déprimé en fait. J'arrive pas à t'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre… Sauf dans certaines fics particulières x3.  
**Hinata** : Gaara me fait peur.  
**Sandou** : Hein ? Pourtant j'l'ai mis en OOC trop cool !  
**Hinata** : Il ressemble trop à une fille, c'est flippant.  
**Gaara** : Je suis avec qui !?  
**Sandou** : Tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre… Je pense [_Sourire méchant_] Muahahahaha !

**Review ?**

**Sandou !**


	3. Prendre la vie comme elle vient, part 1

**Auteur**** : **Sandou (Pour ceux qui me connaissent : « Avec Sandou c'est moi qui fait tout » [thème de Kandoo]...)**  
****Titre**** : **Aller Simple Pour Los Angeles**  
****Genre**** : **Romance --- OOC et UA  
**Rating**** : **M**  
****Disclaimer**** : **L'histoire d'origine n'est pas de moi, je fais juste des modifications assez importantes pour mon UA. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Les seules choses qui sont à moi se sont les fautes d'accords, d'orthographes, de conjugaison, de frappes… Et encore, même les mots qui sont correctement orthographiés appartiennent au dictionnaire de la langue française T-T.**  
****Paring**** : **_**Temporaire**_** : **Hinata/Shino, Temari/Shikamaru et Sakura/Kakashi  
**Centric**** : **Temari et Hinata

**« Hellow ! Me revoilou !  
Go'w ! (court mais efficace .._..) »**

**Chapitre 2**** : Prendre la vie comme elle vient **(Partie 1)

Un petit rayon de soleil circulait, le rideau entrouvert laissant passer la lumière. Elle grogna et se colla au corps chaud du garçon. Glissant lentement ses mains au niveau de sa taille, elle embrassa le cou du jeune homme. Il frissonna et ouvrit les yeux. Il sentit les mains de son amie et sourit avant de parler :

- Temari. Tu vas rester avec moi ? Ou tu comptes partir ? demanda le garçon, la voix pâteuse.

Elle regarda le dos du garçon, ses omoplate apparente, et laissa sa main tracer une ligne droite le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Je vais… partir.  
- Nh.  
- Shika… Ne m'en veux pas. Tu sais très bien que…  
- Que quoi ? le coupa-t-elle. Que tu m'as encore utilisé pour jouer ? Que tu vas encore partir et oublier tout ce qu'on a vécu ? Que tu vas à nouveau me…  
- Shika ! Arrête, s'il te plait.

Elle se détacha du corps du brun et il en profita pour se retourner, la fixant dans les yeux.  
Ca ne servait à rien de se le cacher, cette blonde lui plaisait et aucune autre n'aurait pu la remplacer. Pour son plus grand malheur…  
Il fit descendre le drap qui couvrait le corps de la blonde. Même dans ces situations là, il ne pouvait se défaire du corps de son amante. Le brun parcouru du regard les formes voluptueuses de la blonde, et caressa du bout des doigts le creux entre sa hanche et sa côte droite. La blonde frémit et déplaça sa jambe entre les mollets musclés du garçon, remontant lentement pour atteindre une partie sensible entre les cuisses du Nara, pas trop haute. Elle caressa cette part et il frissonna en la ramenant à lui.  
Elle le connaissait tellement bien, pas comme toutes ses greluches avec qui il faisait l'amour en pensant à Temari. Le brun lécha avec amour la joue de la blonde et posa ses mains sur les fesses de son amie qui sursauta en sentant ses mains chaudes.  
Pourtant, rien n'aurait du les pousser à finir dans le studio du garçon. Ils avaient commencés par faire l'amour dans le cagibi de la discothèque. Et forcément, elle en avait redemandé. Alors ils étaient arrivés dans la demeure du Nara. Accourant presque jusqu'au lit, pour se sauter sauvagement l'un sur l'autre. Libérant un aura bestiale.  
Il lâcha le cou de la blonde et descendit lentement à la découverte du corps de Temari tout en se mettant au-dessus d'elle, la plaquant ainsi au matelas. Elle vibra en sentant la langue du garçon jouer avec son nombril.  
Lui aussi il la connaissait bien. Il savait comment lui faire plaisir. Il savait ce qu'elle aimait. Et pourtant, elle finissait toujours par s'éloigner de lui.  
Le Nara dégagea le passage en écartant lentement les cuisses de la fille, se plaçant entre. Elle se tendit en sentant les doigts taquins du brun parcourir l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis plonger délicatement dans la douce moiteur de la blonde qui se cramponna au lit.  
Non ! Elle ne devait pas ! Il n'y avait rien entre elle et lui. Rien. Mais il y avait toujours ce désir. Elle n'avait jamais aimé. Et elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Pourtant, quand Temari était avec Shikamaru elle se disait qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle se l'avoue. Qu'il sache que…  
Elle se fit violence et referma un peu brutalement ses jambes, forçant, par la même occasion, le garçon à se relever.

- Nara… Je dois y aller.

Il grogna et se releva découvrant l'intégralité de son corps à la vue de la blonde qui tentait de détourner le regard… sans succès.

- Arrête de mater…, souffla Shikamaru.

Elle fit la moue et ramena ses jambes à sa poitrine. Il soupira et attrapa son caleçon qui traînait négligemment sur l'abat-jour du studio. Des omoplates fines mais musclées, un postérieur parfait et des mains magnifiques. Voilà comment Temari voyait Shikamaru. Mais peut-être qu'elle voyait plus que ça en fait… Même si elle tentait de se le cacher, elle ne pouvait ignorer le pincement au cœur qui se produisait quand Shikamaru lui parlait froidement. Elle détestait les hommes, elle aimait jouer avec eux, rien d'autre ! Mais ce con de brun avait réussi à foutre en l'air ses projets ! Ce con de brun qui semblait près à tout pour elle.  
Inconsciemment, elle fronça les sourcils et son regard devint vague. Shikamaru, après avoir retrouvé sa chemise sur l'unique table en fer renforcé, fixa la blonde qui regardait ses pieds. Il leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de rétablir le contact :

- Hey Temari !  
- … Nh ? déclara-t-elle en tournant le tête vers lui.  
- Il est neuf heures quarante-trois.  
- …

Elle le regarda en plissant les yeux, tentant de comprendre de quoi il voulait parler.

- Tu ne dois pas être au boulot à dix heures ?

Ah oui… C'est vrai… La blonde haussa les épaules et se releva et, contrairement au brun, noua le drap blanc au niveau de sa poitrine.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas urgent, Moegi doit finir la maquette et, si j'ai bien compris, elle ne l'aura achevée que dans la soirée. Et sans la maquette, pas de projet. J'ai tout mon temps.

Elle s'étira lentement et le drap glissa lentement le long de son corps bronzé.  
Shikamaru enfila son pantalon et l'enlaça avec force. Elle rit doucement.  
Ils auraient pu faire un beau couple. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'esprit contradictoire de la blonde et sur la flemmardise du garçon. Aucun des deux ne faisait d'efforts pour se garder mutuellement.  
Le brun relâcha l'emprise de la demoiselle et elle en profita pour ramasser ses affaire balancées à la va-vite la veille. Elle fit un détour par le placard du Nara, récupérant ainsi les quelques affaires qu'il avait gardé : des sous-vêtements.  
Non, pas par fétichisme ! Shikamaru gardait juste ses affaires… au cas où.

- Et toi, tu n'étais pas censé commencer il y a deux heures ?

Temari mit ses dessous, et se rallongea sur le matelas.

- Ouai, mais j'avais pas envie. Et puis… j'ai préféré rester avec toi.

Etrangement, les joues de la blonde prirent une coloration rouge et le garçon eut un sourire en coin en la voyant de la sorte.

**OoOoO**

Hinata se réveilla difficilement, avec un mal de tête terrible et, un peu vaseuse. Les rideaux tirés.

- Je suis où ?

D'un coup, elle se releva en étouffant un cri de terreur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?! Elle tenta de se rappeler de la veille, mais sa tête la lançait terriblement.

Elle était allée à la découverte de son quartier… Le _Basic Café_…  
Elle y était allée seule.  
Un homme… Grand, roux… Mais son nom lui échappait totalement.  
Il avait l'air d'être sympathique. Et il lui avait offert son repas. Très gentil alors.  
Assise en tailleur sur le lit elle put constater qu'elle était bien chez elle, et habillée. Pourquoi était-elle habillée d'ailleurs ?  
Elle interrompit momentanément ses pensées en entendant l'interphone qui bipait. Elle s'affola brusquement. Mais se leva et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la porte, à sa droite se trouvait la machine qui ne cessait de vibrer et sonner. La brunette attrapa d'une main tremblante l'appareil et le colla à son oreille :

_- Hinata ? C'est moi !_

_C'est moi ? _Qui pouvait-ce bien être ?

- Qu-qui ?  
_ - Mais c'est moi, Gaara !_

_Gaara ? _Qui était Gaara ? Elle s'effraya seule en pensant qu'il pouvait peut-être être un voyeur, un voleur, un psychopathe… non ! Elle était en Amérique, et en Amérique, il n'y avait ce genre d'incident que dans les films !

- Je suis désolée Monsieur, mais je ne me souviens pas de vous.  
_ - Hinata. Je suis le grand étalon de la veille, qui t'a gentiment bordé. Tu ne te souviens pas ?  
_ - …  
_ - Allons Hinata. Tu peux pas me faire ça. Je me suis bien occupé de toi hier. Allez, ouvre-moi.  
_ - …  
_ - Oh ! Attends, c'est pas le peine, quelqu'un vient d'ouvrir, j'arrive dans une minute. _

Oula ! Elle insulta mentalement le locataire qui lui avait permis d'entrer. Catastrophée, elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit, qu'il pense qu'elle était partie. Seulement, le garçon ne serait sûrement pas dupe. Et merde.  
On toqua à la porte. Non ! Déjà ?!  
Elle ne respira plus, ne bougea plus. Il toqua plus fort et ajouta :

- Allons Hinata, ne fais pas l'enfant.

Ah oui ?! Elle faisait l'enfant maintenant ! N'empêche qu'elle ne savait toujours pas qui était cet homme !

- Hey ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça… Après la folle nuit d'amour que nous avons passé !

Elle fut secouée par cette horrible révélation. Et sans comprendre pourquoi, elle ouvrit la porte et lui cria dessus :

- Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble !

En face de Hinata se tenait le garçon de la veille. Le grand roux. Mais il n'était pas seul. Un autre homme, grand. Elle écarquilla les yeux.  
Le garçon nommé Gaara soupira. Le roux sourit gentiment et rit doucement.

- Tu vois Hinata, je vais pas te tuer.  
- Mais pourquoi vous…  
- Pourquoi je t'ai raconté notre nuit de folie ? … Juste pour que tu nous laisse entrer.

Et sans plus attendre, il pénétra dans l'appartement, suivis par l'autre homme portant de grands sacs en papier.

- T'as vu Naruto. C'est super chez elle. Non ?

L'homme, un grand blond coiffé d'une casquette de base-ball et aux yeux d'un beau bleu océan, sourit et approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Tiens, déclara le roux en lui tendant un gobelet en plastique, un café.

Elle le prit sans réfléchir, le posa sur le buffet de l'entrée et fixa le blond qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Gaara comprit presque automatiquement et déclara chaleureusement :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Naruto ne mord pas. Il est ma caution.  
- Ta caution ? Ta caution de quoi ?  
- Ma caution d'hétérosexualité, pardi !  
- Une fonction très gratifiante, continua le blond.

Elle eut un vague sourire avant de reprendre le café et d'en boire une gorgée. Cela lui fit du bien et son mal de tête diminua d'intensité. Elle commençait enfin à retrouver un semblant de calme… Quand on sonna pour la seconde fois à l'interphone.  
Encore !?

- Oui ?  
_ - Hinata ? C'est Sakura. Je passais dans le quartier et je me suis dit que j'allais t'inviter à déjeuner._

Hinata lança un regard affolé à ses deux invités farfelus.

- Je ne suis pas du tout prête, et …  
_ - Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais sur le canapé._

La Hyûga soupira et appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte du rez-de-chaussée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux hommes.

- C'est Sakura, une amie. Elle arrive d'une minute à l'autre, dit-elle à toute vitesse.

Si seulement ils pouvaient partir. Ne comprenaient-ils pas le message ?  
Gaara sourit :

- Donc ça, c'est ton appartement.  
- Oui. Il y a deux chambres et une salle de bains.  
- Impressionnant, déclara Gaara en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au deux chambres. Il y a de la place à revendre. Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas à la recherche d'un ou d'une colocataire, par hasard ? Je connais quelqu'un qui cherche une chambre.  
- Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle plus que vivement.

Elle s'interrompit, effrayée par sa propre réaction.

- Mon fiancé va bientôt arrivé, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus pondérée.  
- Ah oui, le type dont tu m'as parlé hier, répliqua le roux avec un regard entendu en direction de Naruto, comme pour lui indiquer que « le type » en question n'était pas très recommandable.

Ce manège n'échappa pas à Hinata qui continua :

- Mais je suis sûre qu'il…

Elle se tût à la vue de Sakura qui avait surgie sur le pas de sa porte.  
Une grande femme aux cheveux roses, aux yeux verts, et à la poitrine quasi-inexistante.

- Hinata ! Bonjour. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'arriver à l'improviste, mais comme il était onze heures, je me suis dit que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et resta bouche-bée à la vue de Gaara et de Naruto.

- Je ne savais pas que tu… Que tu avais des invités… Chez toi. Elle les jaugea du regard. Ce sont des amis ?

La brunette était désarçonnée, et ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- Eh bien… Je…  
- Pardonnez-moi, dit tout à coup le seul roux de la pièce. J'aurais dû me présenter. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais de mieux.

Il tendit son énorme main à la rose, qui la serra machinalement.

- Je m'appelle Gaara, je suis un voisin de Hinata. Et voici Naruto.

Naruto n'offrit pas sa main et se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, répondit Sakura. Vous… vous êtes un ami… Proche de Hinata ?

Le visage du rouquin se fit malicieux.

- Proche… Je ne dirais pas ça. Mais dès à présent, nous sommes liés par une soirée un peu trop arrosée au cours de laquelle on s'est raconté nos vies. Et permettez-moi de vous dire que Hinata est une demoiselle vraiment charmante, adorable, ajouta Gaara avec un ton paternel.

Hinata n'aurait pas été étonnée s'il lui avait affectueusement tapoté la joue.

- Je pense qu'elle a gagnée le droit de rester à Los Angeles !  
- Tu ne réagis pas ? demanda Sakura d'une voix inquiète.

Le roux n'avait pas réussi à dissiper ses soupçons.

- Gaa-Gaara est vraiment quelqu'un de sympa, répondit la brunette sans réfléchir.

Tout en le disant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle le pensait vraiment.

- Merci d'être passé Gaara, et de, comment dire, de t'être occupé de moi.  
- A ton service princesse.

Sans prêter attention aux regards insistants de Sakura, le roux se rapprocha de Hinata et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille :

- Ne t'offusque pas ma chérie, mais à ta place, j'irais me prendre une bonne douche avant de sortir. Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux.  
- Ce… C'était bien mon intention.  
- Ah ! J'allais oublier ! Tiens, c'est aussi pour toi.

Il prit un des paquets du blond et en sortit une canette aux inscriptions chinoises.

- C'est le meilleur remède contre la gueule de bois.  
- Mer…ci.  
- Je crois qu'il est temps de partir, continua le roux en fixant Sakura. Mais avant…

Il lui tendit une carte de visite. :  
_Monsieur Gaara no Sabaku  
Chef du service marketing  
Tel : Xxx-Xxx-XXx  
Appelez-nous !_

- Merci.  
- Oh, attends.

Il reprit la carte, sortit un stylo de son beau costume à rayure d'hommes d'affaires et griffonna quelques mots.

- Au cas où tu cherches une colocataire… au final. Bisous.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et salua la rose avant de ressortir de l'appartement, suivi par Naruto qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête qui fit légèrement rougir Hinata. Ils prirent le grand ascenseur, et une fois sûre que ses deux nouveaux amis soient partis, elle referma la porte en souriant à la rose.

- Alors… Ce sont des amis ?  
- …, elle baisas la tête, oui.  
- Hm.

Sakura sourit vaguement et avança dans l'appartement, faisant claquer ses talons sur le parquet en bois d'orient.

- J'espère que tu vas m'expliquer, dit Sakura.

Hinata fit tourner la carte de visite de Gaara entre ses doigts et ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Ce sont juste des amis, les premiers que je me suis faits ici.

Sakura eut un rictus qui montrait qu'elle était loin d'être rassurée. :

- Hinata tu devrais faire plus attention à ce que tu fais. Qui sait ce que ces deux hommes te veulent !  
- Tu crois que je risque quelque chose ?  
- Hinata! Réveille-toi !On est plus à Fairfield ici, assena Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- D'accord, d'accord, soupira la brunette. Alors, on déjeune ensemble ? déclara-t-elle en détournant la conversation qui prenait une trop mauvaise tournure à son goût.  
- Oui, oui, on va même en profiter pour parler affaire. J'ai une idée de boulot pour toi : une agence de pub. Je sais que les relations publiques ne sont pas vraiment ton fort. Mais, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

Ce qu'elle en disait ? Que c'était une idée horrible ! Se retrouver à discuter avec des tonnes de personnes qui ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'elle, pauvre petite Hyûga, pauvre petite riche déchue. Ce ne serait peut-être pas le job de ses rêves, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Ca me parait… pas mal. Pas mal… Du tout, répondit-elle au plus grand plaisir de Sakura.  
- Je te propose de passer en revue ton CV lors du déjeuner. Alors, où est-ce qu'on mange ? Je ne connais aucun restaurant dans le coin, mais je pense qu'on a l'embarras du choix. Après tout, nous à Hollywood Ouest !  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il est connu pour ses restaurants ce quartier ?  
- Hina… Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas les caractéristiques de ton nouveau quartier ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Eh bien… les gens du coin… Ils sont assez étranges. Tu ne trouves pas ? Surtout ton voisin, le rouquin.  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas remarqué quelque chose ses derniers temps ?  
- Hein ? De quoi veux-tu parler ?  
- Tes voisins, leur style vestimentaire, leur allure ?  
- Où veux-tu en venir ?  
- Voyons Hinata ! Tu n'as pas remarqué l'écrasante majorité masculine ?  
- Tu veux dire que…  
- Oui, tu es en plein quartier gay !

**OoOoO**

**« Mouhaha ! Première partie du second chapitre ! Alooors ? Pas trop longue, j'avais du temps à tuer, alors j'ai pris un peu d'avance pour cette fanfiction ^^. A présent, ce sera une partie par chapitre (il n'y a que deux partie entre chaque chapitre, z'inquiéter pas) ! Cette fois, Hinata à prit plus de place… Mais c'est surtout du dialogue --,--. Prochain chapitre : la semaine prochaine !  
Hey ! V'savez quoi ?! Aujourd'hui (Mercredi 13 février), c'est l'anniversaire de mon fanatisme de la Narutomania ! (Z'avez pas compris hein ?). En bref, ça fait pile poil un an que je connais Naruto (oui, juste un an) et faut dire que les fanfictions m'ont quand même vachement aidée à comprendre le monde du manga, super ! Bien… Je vous quitte cher public adoré. »**

**Hinata **: Eurh… Naruto est vachement calme là…  
**Sandou** : Ouais… Je sais, ça change hein ?  
**Naruto** : Hé ! [_lit le script_], c'est moi le copain de Gaara !  
**Sandou** : T'es con ou tu le fait exprès ! [_Plonge la tronche du blond sur la feuille du scénario_] C'est pas toi, c'est…  
**Gaara** : C'est…  
**Sandou** : Personne ! Hinhin [_Rire sadique_] Mouahahaha ! o.  
**Narut&co**. : --,--  
**Sandou** : Review please ?w?

**Sandou !**


	4. Prendre la vie comme elle vient, part 2

**« Salut Everybody ! How are you !? ****Si vous saviez combien les vacances me font du bien °w°… Bref, je suis désolée pour mon retard d'une semaine, mais j'étais en stage --,-- dans une grande bibliothèque parisienne (love O.O). »**

**Chapitre 2**** : Prendre la vie comme elle vient **(Partie 2)

Hinata devait absolument décrocher ce poste, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Elle venait d'entrer dans le bureau de la grande Tsunade Koichi, une collègue de Sakura à l'agence de publicité, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître intimidée. Peine perdue. Elle resta bouche bée devant la vue magnifique que l'on embrassait à travers les immenses baie vitrée de son bureau. Elle fut impressionnée par le luxe du mobilier : bureau en merisier massif, fauteuil en cuir, étagère richement fournies.  
Voilà une personne qui se prenait au sérieux.  
Hinata attendait que Tsunade ait fini son coup de téléphone tenant maladroitement sa mallette contre sa poitrine, comme une écolière timide.  
Elle détestait passer des entretiens. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix et la voix de Shino, lui rappelant que les factures n'allaient pas tarder, résonnait dans sa tête.  
Il n'était pas question de lui demander de l'aide pour les régler.  
Tsunade, une grande blonde au corps élargi, lui fit signe de s'asseoir, et Hinata s'empressa d'obtempérer.

- Non, Orochimaru, je ne t'avais pas dit lundi ! Il me faut les chiffres de ventes aujourd'hui, elle marqua une pause puis reprit, j'aurais donc dû les avoir ce matin. Pardon ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Le décalage horaire ? Mais ce n'est pas une excuse ! Mets-toi au travail, tout de suite !

La réponse de son interlocuteur acheva de l'exaspérer :

- Ecoute, c'est comme tu veux maintenant.

Elle lui raccrocha au nez et regarda Hinata avec suspicion.

- Bon, qui êtes-vous, et que faites-vous dans mon bureau ?

Hinata tenta de répondre mais la grande blonde claqua dans ses doigts et reprit :

- Ah mais j'y suis ! Vous êtes Hinata. Vous êtes là pour l'annonce, n'est ce pas ? Elle se leva et serra la main de la brunette avec force. Je suis Tsunade Koichi, l'une des chargées de compte chez Salamanca Advertising.

Elle se rassit et s'enfonça dans son gros fauteuil rembourré puis fixa la Hyûga. Celle-ci se redressa aussitôt sur sa chaise métallique, soucieuse de donner la meilleure impression d'elle-même. Tout son être était tendu vers l'obtention de ce poste et si elle avait pu crier « embauchez-moi », elle l'aurait fait.  
Cette pensée fit sourire Tsunade qui comprit l'expression de Hinata comme une invitation à une batterie de questions :

- Bien, commençons par le début. Pourquoi voulez-vous travailler chez Salamanca ?

Parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à la rue !

- J'ai lu beaucoup de choses intéressant au sujet de Salamanca Advertising : c'est une agence de publicité qui monte, dont le travail est vraiment original et qui compte parmi ses clients les noms les plus prestigieux de la high tech.

Hinata espérait avoir bien retenu les informations qu'elle avait retenue sur le site juste avant de venir.  
Tsunade sourit

- Je vois que vous avez bien appris votre leçon. Voilà qui joue en votre faveur. En plus vous êtes aimable, ce qui ne peut jamais faire de tort.  
- Merci.  
- Et polie par-dessus le marché !

En entendant Tsunade énumérer ses qualités, Hinata avait l'impression d'être un animal qu'on présente à une foire animalière.  
Elle se demanda furtivement si la grande blonde allait également examiner sa dentition ou tâter ses muscles.

- Je vois que vous dépassez de la tête et des épaules les postulants que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au CV de la brunette qui le lui avait envoyé par fax. Tout en parcourant la feuille du regard, la Koichi émettait des sons approbateurs. Hinata, immobile, ne pipait mot.

- Relation publique… Un peu d'enseignement… Vous êtes une touche-à-tout à ce que je vois.  
- …, Hinata sentit le piège, je suis une idéaliste, toujours en quête d'un travail parfait. Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire étant donné mes nombreux centre d'intérêt.

Aïe, pourvu que ça passe.

- Quel âge avez-vous ?  
- Pardon ? déclara Hinata prise de court.  
- Votre âge. Ca vous dérange de me le dire ? demanda Tsunade avec un sourire rusé.  
- Ab-absolument pas. Ca ne me dérange pas du tout… J'ai vingt-deux ans.  
- Ca va, ce n'est pas très vieux, déclara la blonde sans beaucoup de conviction. Cessez de vous tourmenter, continua-t-elle en éclatant de rire, vous avez encore la vie devant vous. Et qui sait, peut-être que vous trouverez l'emploi de vos rêves ici ?

La Hyûga soupira soulagée avec l'impression d'avoir traversé le premier barrage.

- Je l'espère en tout cas.  
- Parfait. Vous maîtrisez Excel, PowerPoint ? enchaîna Tsunade. C'est indispensable dans cette profession.  
- …, elle hocha la tête. J'ai beaucoup d'expérience dans l'ensemble des applications Microsoft.  
- Est-ce que ça vous gêne de faire des heures supplémentaires ? Nous travaillons sur de gros projets pour des clients important et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un sur lequel je puisse compter.  
- Je suis prête à faire toutes les heures supplémentaires nécessaires, déclara-t-elle d'un ton décidé. Je veux m'engager à fond dans mon travail.

Elle en faisait peut-être trop là ? Oh ! Tant pis ! Elle préférait largement faire des heures supplémentaires plutôt que de rester seule chez elle.  
Les yeux de la grande blonde s'illuminèrent. Hinata avait donc franchi le deuxième obstacle.  
La discussion continua un moment sur le créatif que demandait cet emploi. Une capacité à dépasser ses propres limites.

- Cela me va parfaitement.

Quelqu'un de créatif !? Quel baratin ! Et puis quoi encore ? Bientôt elle allait dire qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui anticipe la demande du client.  
Tsunade se releva et eut un sourire triomphal.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de fonctionner à l'instinct, mais j'ai vraiment le pressentiment que ça pourrait marcher entre nous. Alors que diriez-vous si, sans plus attendre, je vous offrais le poste ?  
- Je… Je suis très flattée… mais ne devons nous pas, au préalable, aborder la question du salaire ? répondit-elle un tantinet fébrile.  
- Ha ! Tsunade éclata à nouveau de rire. Le salaire, Mais bien sur ! C'est le nerf de la guerre. En tout cas, vous ne perdez pas le nord. Encore un élément qui joue en votre faveur.

Elle proposa un chiffre. Hinata fit un rapide calcul mental et parvint à la conclusion que ça suffirait tout juste à payer le loyer… A condition de manger des pâtes tous les jours et de vivre dans le noir pour faire des économies d'électricités.  
Mais avait-elle le choix ? La prochaine offre d'emploi ne serait peut-être pas pour maintenant. Et elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Shino pour l'aider, elle était coincée.

- Cela me semble parfait  
- Affaire conclue, sourit la blonde.

Hinata était convenue avec Tsunade qu'elle commencerait lundi. Soit dans trois jours… et juste la veille de l'arrivée du premier loyer.  
Au secours ! Dans sa panique, Hinata entendait en boucle la voix de son fiancé lui demander comment elle allait s'en sortir toute seule à Los Angeles, sans lui.  
Elle devait trouver d'autres ressources financières. Et vite !  
De retour chez elle, elle commença à tourner en rond dans son salon vide, voulant à tout prix se donner l'impression qu'elle était activement à la recherche d'une solution quand, tout à coup, son regard se posa sur la carte que Gaara avait laissé la veille. Son amie cherchait une colocataire. Eurêka !  
Elle composa le numéro marqué au dos de la carte et attendit. Au bout de sept tonalités, alors qu'elle pensait raccrocher, une voix grave répondit :

_- Temari à l'appareil.  
_ - Pardonnez-moi, je crois m'être trompée de numéro, répondit Hinata, décontenancée par le timbre de la voix à l'autre bout du fil.  
_ - C'est possible, je suis Temari, est-ce à moi que vous vouliez parler ?_

Hinata se crispa. Qui était cette femme ?

- Je… je… Gaara m'a conseillé de vous appeler.  
_ - Gaara ! Je le retiens celui-là ! Il ne m'a pas rappelé depuis la dernière soirée au Sunset, à cause de lui j'ai couch…Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Alors, que puis-je pour vous ?  
_ - Eh bien, d'après Gaara, vous êtes à la recherche d'un logement et moi je suis en quête d'une colocataire…  
_ - Mais ça m'intéresse ça ! Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur lui. Où habitez-vous ?  
_ - Au croisement de la rue de Santa Monica et de Robertson.

Temari poussa un tel cri que Hinata dut ôter le téléphone de son oreille.

_- C'est génial ! J'adore ce quartier ! Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il me trouverait quelques chose de si parfait._

Hinata allait répondre, mais Temari la devança :

_- Pourquoi en parler au téléphone ? Je ne suis pas loin et je peux être là dans dix minutes. Quelle est l'adresse exacte ?_

Un peu déroutée par la situation, la jeune femme donna l'adresse et entendit à peine l'autre la saluer avant de raccrocher.  
N'était-elle pas en train de faire une grosse bêtise ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier qu'elle ne soit pas complètement fêlée. Après tout, elle avait confiance en Gaara. Sans savoir pourquoi, Hinata avait une intuition avec ce type. Peut-être simplement de la reconnaissance : il lui avait fait passer un bon moment dans un univers totalement inconnu et, sans lui, sa nouvelle vie aurait commencé de bien triste manière.  
Moins de dix minutes après, On sonnait à l'interphone. Hinata ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble. Elle sentit l'adrénaline monter en entendant l'arrivée de Temari. Quand elle lui ouvrit la porte de son appartement, ce fut un véritable choc pour elle.  
Une amazone ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre mots pour la décrire. Temari était une amazone. Elle mesurait, au bas mot, au moins un mètre soixante-quinze et sa chevelure blonde et abondante qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules, lui donnait une stature encore plus imposante. Elle portait un pantalon noir à taille basse, découvrant son ventre plat et bronzé, et un haut rouge au couture apparentes. Un manteau blanc et des lunettes de soleil sur le haut du crâne retenait les quelques boucles rebelle de ses yeux.  
Elle n'avait un visage spéciale, en tout cas dans le sens classique du terme, mais elle avait une physionomie particulière. Surtout ses grands yeux verts tellement profond et son petit nez retroussé. Elle fit les gros yeux à Hinata qui, incapable de prononcer un mot, était hypnotisée par les yeux de la grande blonde.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre un air si effarouché, je ne mord pas. Du moins je m'abstiens de le faire jusqu'à ce que je connaisse mieux ma victime.  
- …, Hinata se ressaisit et continua, excusez moi, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Temari, je présume ?  
- Ravie de faire votre connaissance ma chère. Et maintenant que les présentations sont faites, si on se tutoyait ? se moqua ouvertement Temari de la voix conventionnelle qu'avait pris Hinata.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle entra dans l'appartement d'une démarche hautaine et impériale, amplifiée par ses bottines à talons. Elle jeta en passant un regard inquisiteur à Hinata puis émit un sifflement admiratif quand elle vit la taille de l'appartement :

- Très impressionnant. Un peu vide, mais ça, ça peut s'arranger en moins de deux. Et tout cet espace est pour toi toute seule ?  
- Oui, en attendant… D'ailleurs je vous… je te préviens que si vous, si tu t'installes ici, ce ne sera que pour quelques mois. Je veux dire, il faudra voir mois par mois.  
- Voilà qui me convient parfaitement, répondit la blonde.

C'était une bonne chose ça, elle serait prête à partir quand Shino viendrait. Enfin, s'il venait un jour.  
La grande blonde ouvrit en grand la porte du balcon et posa un pied sur le béton gelé.

- Ici, ce sera mon espace fumeur… car, je dois l'avouer, je suis une des créatures étranges qui adore fumer mais qui ne supporte pas l'odeur de la cigarette dans une maison. C'est inespéré que tu es un balcon.

Temari se tourna vers la petite brune et l'examina à nouveau, d'un regard dubitatif. De près cette fille avait tout l'air d'une gamine campagnarde. Son petit visage poupon, sa robe du style des dessins animés pour petites filles et sa voix ne portant pas très loin.  
Hinata ne savait pas où se mettre ? Mon Dieu ! Comme elle semblait empotée, à côté de cette femme à l'allure digne,… et ringarde, alors que Temari était sûrement plus âgée qu'elle.

- Tu es une amie de Gaara, c'est bien ça ? demanda Temari, presque incrédule.  
- Eh oui, j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à croire moi-même, répondit la brunette, se sentant presque obligée de s'excuser de faire partie du cercle d'ami des connaissances du roux.

La grande blonde éclata de rire, d'un rire félin, qui était en parfaite harmonie avec la personnalité qu'elle dégageait. Hinata était de plus en plus partagée entre l'admiration et l'intimidation.  
La conversation s'enchaîna sur des choses à peine plus sérieuses. Où allait-elle dormir ? Hinata lui indiqua du doigt la porte, que la blonde s'empressa d'ouvrir.

- Formidable ! s'exclama Temari. Incroyable, je ne pouvais pas tomber mieux. Quand est-ce que je m'installe ?  
- Eh bien je… Hinata ne savait pas comment faire, elle connaissait à peine cette personne, que déjà elle s'immisçait entre ses quatre murs. Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus sur moi, tu es prêtes à emménager avec quelqu'un que tu connais à peine ?  
- A mon avis tu es une…un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres rose de Temari. Disons que je suis sûre que tu paiera tes factures à temps.  
- …, Hinata sembla chercher ses mots. J'aurais peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir.  
- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu me portes dans ton cœur, déclara Temari sèchement.  
- Comment peux-tu dire ça, je te connais à peine ! protesta la Hyûga.  
- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, ton visage est comme un livre ouvert pour moi. Tes yeux, ton front, ta bouche, sont à deux doigts de me dire : « nous ne te connaissons pas, vraiment, nous sommes désolés, nous ne pourrons pas nous entendre répondit Temari ». Elle se rapprocha du visage pâle de la brune et ajouta : Je te l'accorde, tu n'as pas encore une expression dégoûtée en me voyant mais, avoue-le, tu fais beaucoup d'effort pour la réprimer.  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! rétorqua Hinata de mauvaise foi. N'interprète pas mal mes réactions ; je viens à peine d'arriver à Los Angeles et je suis un peu perdue.  
- Ah bon ! Sans blague !

Hinata s'écarta de Temari et se promena dans l'appartement. Elle voulait une colocataire. Elle voulait gagner du temps avant de poursuivre la conversation qui commençait à lui peser. Elle avait absolument besoin d'une colocataire, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de prendre la première venue. Elle avait déjà pris un risque en faisant une confiance aveugle à Gaara.

- Ecoute, comment te dire… je suis quelqu'un de très lisse, de très linéaire, dit-elle en guise d'explication. Et toi tu me donnes l'impression d'être tellement entière, organique même…  
- …, interloqué, Temari regarda Hinata puis partit d'un autre éclat de rire. Ma chérie ! Tu es adorable. Si tu continues à sortir des formules comme celles-là, je ne te laisse même plus le choix ! Ca ne m'étonne pas que mon frère - _son frère_ ? - t'aime autant.

Une nouvelle fois, Hinata était prise de court. Temari réagissait comme Gaara, c'était dingue l'impression qu'elle faisait au gens d'ici… Mais elle ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de cette fille-là.

- Allez, ça va très bien se passer entre nous, ajouta Temari, toujours hilare.  
- Minute, je n'ai encore rien décidé !  
- Bon, parlons peu et parlons bien : le loyer arrive le premier non ?  
- Oui.  
- As-tu d'autre piste pour trouver une colocataire ?  
- Eh bien c'est à dire que… j'ai à peine commencé les recherches.  
- Je vois. Ecoute, ce n'est pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, tu n'as manifestement pas réfléchi à la question. Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose : si tu passes par une annonce dans le _Los Angeles Times_, tu tomberas à coup sûr sur une brochette de déjantés. Si tu passes par une agence, au mieux tu te feras arnaquer, au pire tu trouveras quelqu'un encore plus bizarre que moi. Et si en plus tu précise que tu cherches quelqu'un juste pour quelques mois, tu as de forte chance de tomber sur un des dix mille psychopathes de la ville… Temari marqua une pause. Et en face de tout ces fous furieux, il y a moi, prêtes à accepter toutes tes conditions… et recommandée par Gaara.

Hinata n'eut plus la force de résister à la tornade Temari.

- A ta place, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde de plus, ajouta-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce.  
- Je-je vais chercher la deuxième clé.  
- A la bonne heure, répondit sa nouvelle colocataire. Tu as fait le bon choix.

Hinata eut un sourire timide. Il y en avait au moins une d'entre elles qui était enthousiaste, c'était déjà ça !

**OoOoO**

**« GNII ! L'est con Temari xD ! »**

**Sandou**: Hinhin, Temari éjectée par Hinata  
**Hinata** : Je suis désolééééééééééée Temari-Chan o !  
**Temari** : C'est pas de ta faute Hinata [_Lui tapote le crâne_] c'est de la faute à Sandou !  
**Sandou** : Mais c'est pas de ma faute o_____o, [_Remue le livre devant la blonde_] c'est écrit dans le liiiivre ___.  
**Temari** : Mouai.  
**Sandou** : Review please ?u?

**Sandou**


	5. Pourquoi les gens sont ils si bizarre ?

**Auteur**** : **Sandou (Pour ceux qui me connaissent : « Avec Sandou c'est moi qui fait tout » [thème de Kandoo]...)**  
****Titre**** : **Aller Simple Pour Los Angeles**  
****Genre**** : **Romance --- OOC et UA.**  
****Rating**** : **M**  
****Disclaimer**** : **L'histoire d'origine n'est pas de moi, je fais juste des modifications assez importantes pour mon UA. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Les seules choses qui sont à moi se sont les fautes d'accords, d'orthographes, de conjugaison, de frappes… Et encore, même les mots qui sont correctement orthographiés appartiennent au dictionnaire de la langue française T-T.**  
****Paring**** : **_**Temporaire**_** : **Hinata/Shino et Sakura/Kakashi  
**Centric**** : **Temari et Hinata

**« Hello'w les gens ! Bien… Que dire ? Bah… Comme d'hab'… Rien XD. Bwef... Nouveau chapitre ^^' »**

**Chapitre 3**** : Pourquoi les gens sont-ils si bizarre ?**

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous les gars ! lança Temari de sa voix forte. C'est terminé ! Le dernier carton a rejoint les autres. Vous pouvez à présent admirer mon nouveau chez moi !

Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru et un garçon aux cheveux noirs et à la coupe au bol poussèrent en chœur un "ouf" de soulagement tandis que Hinata, qui était de la partie, semblait complètement perdue au milieu de toutes les piles de cartons qui s'entassaient dans son salon si sobre.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Je n'en peux plus, geignit le rouquin. Cela dit, je dois admettre qu'on c'est améliorer dans notre performance de déménagement. Cinq heures pour ça, c'est un record.  
- Je me suis débarrassée de pas mal de chose depuis mon dernier déménagement, expliqua la blonde.  
- Ah bon ? A part Sasori, de quoi d'autre t'es tu débarrassé ? demanda l'homme à la coupe au bol.  
- Très drôle Lee, franchement tes vannes sont plus basses que terre.

Temari tira la langue au dénommé Lee. Elle fit le tour de la pièce puis, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante à faire, se précipita sur un bouquet en plume de paon pour en faire une sorte d'artifice sortant du vase. Pour la blonde, l'aménagement de l'appartement de sa colocataire avait la même fadeur que celui d'un logement de fonction.  
La jeune femme allait installer un autre de ses bibelots favoris quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. C'était Naruto qui se manifestait, avec toujours autant de discrétion et d'étrangeté.

- Pardon ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Le blond la regarda avec un étrange sourire, et Hinata se demanda si le jeune homme avait déjà eu un vrai sourire de toute son existence sur son beau visage.

- Je disais qu'"il n'y a rien de tel que d'être chez soi".  
- Ah ! Un extrait du _Magicien d'Oz_, s'exclama Gaara.

Temari n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- Encore ce stupide jeu de citations ? Mais vous avez quel âge ?

Naruto lui répondit en haussant les épaules et le rouquin se lança dans un bavardage que Temari n'eut aucune envie d'entendre. Elle s'empara de son dernier carton le plus précieux, celui où elle avait écrit : "_Affaires personnelles. Ne pas toucher_" en grosses lettres, et se sauva avec son trésor dans sa chambre.  
Elle le posa sur son lit, l'ouvrit avec précaution et sortit un par un tous les objets, délicatement. Chacun de ses gestes obéissaient à un rituel immuable qu'elle s'évertuait à améliorer à chaque déménagement. Elle fit deux tas sur son immense lit, le premier était destiné à la table de nuit de droite, et le second à celle de gauche. Ces deux meubles, le lit, et ces deux piles d'affaires, c'était toute se vie qui s'étalait devant elle. Temari était aux anges.  
Avant de commencer, elle eut une vague pensée pour le pauvre Sasori qui allait devoir se racheter un lit rapidement s'il ne voulait pas dormir par terre. Elle sourit au souvenir de ce beau garçon qui c'était un peu trop entiché à son goût. Mais peut-être que si elle se sentait trop seule elle pourrait le rappeler ? Après tout, ce garçon était vraiment bien fait, avec ce qu'il faut, là où il faut.  
Elle se mordilla la lèvre et ferma les yeux en pensant encore à lui… Et puis… il était intelligent, il avait un bon métier, gagnait pas mal d'argent et était un dieu au lit… Que demander de plus ?  
Elle secoua la tête et rouvrit les yeux avant de se mettre à fantasmer sur lui.  
La blonde s'occupa d'abord de la table de nuit de droite, celle réservée aux _invités_, qu'elle espérait nombreux. Elle y déposa préservatifs, huiles et lubrifiants variés et divers, une paire de menotte et quelques accessoires qu'elle avait récupérés par ici et par là. Temari finit son office par sa propre table de nuit, réservée à son usage personnel. Elle y déposa son journal intime, griffé d'une kyrielle de poèmes d'une mièvrerie inégalée à ce jour, quelques barres de chocolat, des cartouches de cigarettes et un paquet de chewing-gums.  
Satisfaite, elle se leva et contempla son œuvre avec fierté avant de sortir de la chambre. Les garçons était vautrés sur le canapé. Hinata leur servait de la limonade.

- Oh ! Quelle charmant tableau ! Quelle image touchante ! Mais dis moi Hinata, tu es une parfaite femme d'intérieur, s'exclama-t-elle, moqueuse.

Une impression étrange la submergea à la vue de la brunette. Cela faisait un long moment qu'elle n'avait pas habité avec une fille. Et quelle fille ! Tout droit sortie de sa province ! Ca promettait !

- Ca y est, j'ai tout installé ! Un chef d'œuvre de bon goût !

Hinata qui paraissait toujours être dans un état second, la regarda avec étonnement.

- Je… je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais autant d'affaires.

Temari sourit à la remarque de Hinata et se demanda comment l'interpréter. Regrettait-elle déjà sa décision ? Trop tard !

- C'est vrai que quand je m'installe j'ai tendance à…  
- Envahir les lieux ? lança Lee, qui se tut après une tape derrière la tête de la part de Gaara.

Elle lui répondit par une grimace, se contenant pour ne pas lui sauter au cou et l'étrangler, chose qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis que le brun sortait avec son frère. Habituellement, Lee ne mettait pas longtemps à l'agacer. Là, ça faisait six heures qu'elle supportait sa compagnie et elle avait plusieurs fois été à deux doigts de l'égorger.  
Elle se calma en se disant que ce bon à rien l'avait tout de même aidé. D'ailleurs, mis à part ses horribles sourcils sans-frontières et ce haut qui lui collait à la peau, il était plutôt bien fichu. Même si elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, il fallait avouer que ses milliards d'heures d'entraînements lui avaient été favorables : sa tenue moulante permettait la vue des beaux pectoraux du jeune homme... Il fallait bien faire des compromis…

- En tout cas, c'est décoré avec goût, dit Hinata de sa petite voix douce.  
- Merci.

Le compliment de la Hyûga lui rendit sa bonne humeur. Temari avait été touchée par la timidité de sa nouvelle colocataire et se dit que, malgré son côté un peu godiche, elles pourraient sans doute être amies.

- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'étais graphiste ?  
- Non.  
- Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi j'aime donner une touche artistique à mon intérieur, expliqua Temari en ajoutant que la plupart de ses dessins accrochés au mur étaient de sa main. C'est une question d'atmosphère, de disposition des objets, de message. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Hinata hocha la tête, mais elle n'avait manifestement pas compris le moindre de ses propos. Son acquiescement était de pure forme.

- Par exemple, avant que je m'installe, quel était le message que tu voulais faire passer ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire de toi ?

Temari avait sciemment enfoncé le clou, juste pour voir comment la brune allait réagir.

- Eh bien… elle cligna des yeux comme éblouie par les phares d'une voiture, _chambre à louer_ ?

La blonde éclata de rire et se dit qu'une demoiselle qui gardait le sens de l'humour ne pouvait pas être totalement coincée.

- Je meurs de faim, s'exclama-t-elle en se plantant devant les quatre garçons, comme pour leur signifier que cette phrase n'était pas une parole en l'air mais un ordre.

Gaara semblait partant mais Lee ne paraissait guère heureux à la perspective de devoir passer encore plus de temps avec la grande blonde. Hinata remarqua le regard lubrique que lança Shikamaru à Temari avant de rire en acquiesçant. Quant à Naruto, il était égal à lui-même, n'exprimant à peu près rien.

- Bon, déclara Gaara en souriant, on va où ?  
- Au _Trader Vic's_ ? proposa le brun à la coupe au bol.

La blonde lança un regard lourd de sens à son frère qui, gêné, haussa les épaules. Il était hors de question d'aller dans cet endroit, et Gaara le savait très bien. Elle était exaspérée par le fait qu'il n'ose pas le dire lui-même à Lee.

- On reprend, déclara-t-elle, où est-ce qu'on va ?  
- Quoi, ça ne vous plaît pas ?  
- Trop vulgaire, soupira le roux.  
- Si c'est pour dépenser son argent dans un endroit remplit de vieillards fatigués, autant aller au Dome.  
- Et justement, pourquoi on irait pas au Dome ?

Naruto ajouta son grain de sel à la discussion tandis que Lee, se sentant rabroué, avait décidé de bouder. Temari crut entendre sa colocataire pouffer mais quand elle se retourna vers elle, elle ne décela aucune expression sur son visage.

- Merci de votre aide, vraiment, merci les gars…

Temari fit quelques pas dans son nouvel appartement et se tourna vers eux, les pointant du doigt :

- J'ai trouvé ! Et si on allait au L.A Farm ? En plus ils ont de superbes plats végétariens !  
- Parce que cette semaine tu es végétarienne, _ma puce_ ? demanda le blond, faussement innocent.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherches ? D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas le droit à la parole, rit Temari, tu travailles se soir, _mon chou_.  
- C'est vrai, grimace l'Uzumaki, je travaille au café.  
- Tu n'as pas envie de changer un peu ? demanda la blonde. Avec les capacités que tu as, tu pourrais faire quelque chose de mieux.  
- Et si j'aime ça, moi ?

Temari sourit et l'enlaça doucement en l'embrassant sur la joue. Hinata observa à nouveau le Nara qui, sans grand étonnement de la part de la brunette, serra les dents en un sourire forcé.

- C'est surtout le fait de travailler un samedi soir qui me semble déprimant. Tu nous rejoindras plus tard, à l'Asylum ? demanda a blonde en lui souriant.  
- Pourquoi pas… Mais je ne suis pas sûr, ces temps-ci, j'ai du mal à suivre le rythme…  
- Parfait, c'est décidé, on va au L.A Farm, dit Temari en regardant Lee avec insistance alors qu'il s'apprêtait à manifester son désaccord.  
- En route alors, déclara rapidement Gaara, tuant toute velléité de rébellion de la part de son petit ami.

Ce dernier semblait au bord de l'apoplexie tant il était contrarié.

- Laisse-moi juste le temps de faire un saut chez moi pour ma changer… Je ne veux pas sortir avec des vêtements qui sentent la sueur.

La coquetterie de Gaara fit rire Temari et Shikamaru, la blonde se tourna vers Hinata, elle s'était faite oublier, silencieuse, adossée contre le mur. La blonde se demanda si elle aurait le courage de les accompagner.

- Et toi, quels sont tes projets ? Allez, je te donne quarante minutes pour te préparer… à condition que tu me laisses la salle de bain, rit la sœur de Gaara en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Eh bien…, Hinata s'éclaircit la voix, c'est gentil de ma proposer de venir avec vous, mais je ne peux pas. J'aimerais bien, mais vraiment, je ne peux pas.  
- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! s'exclama Temari, une nouvelle fois touchée par Hinata, si polie, si bien élevée. Allez, viens avec nous. On va bien s'amuser. Vois cette soirée comme une espèce d'initiation à la vie nocturne à Los Angeles.  
- Un bizutage quoi, intervint Naruto.  
- Tais-toi, tu vas lui faire peur, s'écria Temari en scrutant le visage de Hinata. Alors, tu viens ?  
- Non, vraiment, je ne peux pas. Mon copain - ou plus exactement mon fiancé -va sûrement m'appeler ce soir et je ne veux pas manquer son coup de fil.  
- Ton _fiancé_ ?

La blonde interrogea son frère du regard, qui lui répondit par un froncement de sourcil accompagné d'un léger signe de main qui signifiait : "Je te le dirais plus tard".

- Comme tu veux.

Temari ne voulut pas insister, ni en savoir plus. Elle savait que Gaara lui dirait tout sur ce fiancé durant leur dîner. Elle était cependant déçue par le peu d'entrain de Hinata et en vint à la conclusion que la Hyûga était bien ennuyeuse en fin de compte.

- Je ne voudrais pas être un obstacle à l'amour… Bon, ma chérie, je vais avoir besoin de la salle de bain pendant un moment. Si tu as un besoin pressant, je te conseille de le satisfaire maintenant.  
- Tema, je file, je viens te chercher dans une heure, dit le roux d'une voix grave, comme pour lui signifier qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer la jeune brune.  
- Je suis prête à ton retour.

Elle embrassa son frère sur la joue, serra la main de son petit ami, enlaça le blond et posa un baiser, qui en disait long sur ses envies, sur la joue de Shikamaru.  
Hinata les fixa un moment avant de regarder Gaara qui haussa les épaules en baissant les yeux.  
C'était étrange. Temari et Shikamaru ? De toute façon, elle demanderait à Gaara dès qu'elle pourrait.  
La blonde referma la porte après avoir éjectée les garçons et se tourna vers Hinata, visiblement contrariée.

- Tu es vraiment sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ?  
- Je te remercie vraiment Temari. C'est très gentil, mais je t'assure que tout va bien.

La blonde sourit de l'amabilité de sa colocataire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
Alors qu'elle retirait son haut blanc, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle sourit en se disant que Hinata ouvrirait la porte et ferrait la bonne petite ménagère parfaite. Alors elle fit descendre son pantalon noir pour emporter ses chaussettes avec.  
La voix de l'autre côté de la porte semblait masculine. Etait-ce le fiancé de sa colocataire ?  
La blonde se déshabilla entièrement et se détacha les cheveux attachés par une queue de cheval haute pour rentrer dans la cabine de douche. Elle alluma l'eau et passa la tête sous le jet d'eau qui se réchauffait.  
La porte de la salle d'eau grinça légèrement, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa que vaguement en faisant le point sur la situation. Voilà ! Elle se retrouvait avec une espèce de nonne sur les bras, qui servait les faveurs à un fiancé invisible. La cohabitation promettait d'être une véritable partie de plaisir !  
Deux choix s'offraient à elle : remballer ses affaires et déguerpir - idée qui ne l'enchantait guère - ou bien _dresser_ sa nouvelle colocataire.  
Elle mit son visage sous le jet d'eau avec un sourire conquérant. Elle avait opté pour la seconde proposition sans une once d'hésitation.  
Elle sursauta en voyant la porte de la cabine de douche s'ouvrir sur Shikamaru.

- Shika ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-elle, prise de court.  
- Eh bien… J'ai oublié de prendre quelque chose en partant. Alors Hinata m'a laissé entrer. Et je lui ai vaguement parlé de nous deux… Alors elle m'a dit de voir ça avec toi.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Non, mais tu as juste fermé la porte avec la poignée, tu ne l'as pas fermé à clef…

Shikamaru la poussa un peu et rentra dans la cabine en la mettant dos à lui.  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'attachait tant à elle ? Elle ne demandait pourtant rien de lui. Et malgré le fait qu'elle le rejette à chaque fois, il s'accrochait désespérément à cette relation perdue d'avance. Et heureusement pour lui, même si c'était court et irrégulier, elle acceptait facilement de se laisser aller à lui.  
Il attrapa délicatement le gant vert, le mouilla avec de l'eau et passa le tissu sur le ventre de la blonde qui frissonna et posa l'arrière de sa tête contre le torse dénudé du jeune homme.

- Nara… Tu sais bien que je déteste le faire sous l'eau.

Il baissa sa tête, embrassa légèrement le cou de la blonde et laissa le gant tomber pour remonter ses mains sur la poitrine qu'il massa doucement.

- Shh… Je croyais que tu t'en fichais de l'endroit ?  
- Mmh… Ouai, tu as raison.

La blonde se retourna vers lui et le colla au mur carrelé en fronçant les sourcils :

- Ne joue pas avec moi.

Il haussa un sourcil pendant qu'elle remontait ses doigts fins le long du torse imberbe du garçon. Ce dernier tenta de l'embrasser, mais elle le plaqua un peu plus contre le mur lui intimant l'ordre de rester à sa place.  
Shikamaru ne put définir ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, un mélange d'excitation et d'amour profond. Mais quelle connerie ! Cette putain de merde de blondasse le chauffait à blanc ! Et lui, il se laissait faire gentiment. Maintenant, il allait lui montrer qui il était…

**OoOoO**

**« A suivre !  
Sérieux… Je me demande où je trouve ma part de sadisme ces temps-ci xD. Enfin bon…  
J'avais pas l'envi d'écrire ce fichu chapitre en ce moment.  
Et j'ai découvert pleins de fanfictions ^^. Elles sont toutes superbes x3. J'aime tout ça (L). Arrrrh… J'aime les fanfictions…  
Franchement, y'a des moments où je me dis que je vais vraiment pas bien avec tous ces trucs… Je suis une névrosée T-T.  
Nan ! Je déprime pas ! D'ailleurs, j'ai pas envie d'arrêter maintenant ! Yeah ! Je continue xD ! Donc ce qui va suivre est totalement nul, tout droit sorti de mon d'imagination détraquée TyT, alors dites-vous que c'est un **_**bonus**_** !  
GO ! »**

**OoOoO**

- Temari ?  
- Oui ?  
- Laisse-moi faire…

Ne lui laissant pas le loisir de protester, Shikamaru se décolla et attrapa la blonde par les hanches pour inverser leurs rôles.  
Temari se retrouva donc plaquée à la cloison en plâtre pendant que Shikamaru descendait lentement son corps au niveau du ventre dénudé de la blonde. Elle agrippa ce qu'elle pouvait - rien - et serra les doigts en posant sa tête contre le carrelage en geignant doucement alors qu'il embrassait son bas-ventre appuyant légèrement, juste pour lui faire comprendre...  
Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? A quoi jouait-il ? Il avait un problème ?  
Cette fois, c'est lui qui jouerait.  
Le Nara fit glisser ses doigts pour les monter sur la pointe des seins durcis de la blonde.  
Et il profitait de la situation là ! Cet imbécile pensait simplement qu'il pourrait profiter d'elle comme-ci de rien n'était. Il se trompait… Cette fois, il en jouirait, mais après….  
L'homme colla son corps à celui de son amante en se relevant…  
Maintenant…

**OoOoO**

**« Nan, faites comme si vous n'aviez rien vu… »**

**OoOoO**

Samedi soir. La nuit était déjà bien entamée. Vu l'heure on était même dimanche, se dit Hinata en regardant son réveil : trois heures du matin. Elle s'était réveillée sans raison apparente et se sentait un peu désemparée.  
La soirée n'avait rien eu de bien mémorable. Elle l'avait d'abord passé à attendre l'appel de Shino… Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle l'avait appelé au boulot et à la maison pour tomber chaque fois sur le répondeur. Elle s'était ensuite préparé un chocolat chaud, agrémenté d'un nuage de crème fraîche au rhum, puis s'était mise au lit. Elle avait lut d'une traite _Le Journal de Bridget Jones_ et, vers onze heure, s'étaient endormi sur le premier tome de _Harry Potter_.  
Et maintenant, à trois heures du matin, qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire…

_- Oh oui… oui… encore comme ça, vas-y, encore… !_

Hinata se crispa. Temari ! Temari en train de crier de plaisir. Et de plus en plus fort. Avec la même voix - au timbre légèrement grave et suave - que sous la douche.  
Tiens… Ca l'avait même étonnée de voir Shikamaru, habillé d'une serviette de bain, assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, en train de boire un café, face à Temari, vêtue de la même façon.  
D'une certaine façon, Hinata était jalouse de la relation qu'entretenaient des deux amants. Ils n'avaient pas à se prendre la tête pour savoir comment faire quand ils en avaient marre l'un de l'autre. La blonde avait vaguement expliqué à la brunette que leur relation n'était pas le moins du monde sérieuse et qu'ils n'attendaient rien de l'autre.  
Piquée par la curiosité, la Hyûga se leva et avança à pas de loup vers la porte de la chambre de sa colocataire, légèrement entrouverte.  
Elle passa le petit couloir et s'approcha un peu plus, les grincements du lit se faisant entendre de loin. Heureusement pour ses pauvres yeux, la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et les stores avait été soigneusement baissés au préalable. Elle ne distinguait que la folle chevelure de la blonde qui se mouvait au rythme des coups de son partenaire et les bruits discret, l'halètement constant de l'homme.  
La brunette s'en retourna dans sa chambre, toujours aussi doucement, et se remit au lit. Mais pas moyen de trouver le sommeil avec un tel vacarme !

**OoOoO**

De _longues _heures plus tard, dans les premières lueurs de l'aube, les bruits infâmes en provenance de la chambre de sa colocataire n'avait toujours pas cessé ; bien au contraire, ils gagnaient en intensité.

_Par pitié, faites que cela cesse !_ priait ardemment Hinata. Apercevant la robe de chambre accrochée à la porte de l'armoire, Hinata s'en saisit brusquement et la jeta devant la porte, espérant ainsi étouffer les couinements infernaux qui se faufilaient sous sa porte. Mais l'efficacité de la manœuvre étant à peu près nulle, elle retourna dans son lit et, en désespoir de cause, se couvrit la tête et les oreilles d'un coussin et de la couverture en flanelle que sa mère lui avait offerte pour Noël - pour les jours de grand froid.  
Hinata parvint finalement à s'assoupir en priant pour que la vie commune avec Temari ne devienne pas un cauchemar insoutenable et en se maudissant d'avoir suivi les conseils de Gaara.

**OoOoO**

Le jeudi suivant, le désespoir de Hinata n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle était sur le point de terminer sa première semaine de travail ; le loyer était payé. Elle se sentait d'humeur joyeuse. Elle composa donc le numéro de Shino, ravie de pouvoir lui raconter les détails de son installation.

_- Shino Aburame ?  
_ - Shino ? C'est moi, Hinata.  
_ - Hinata ! Comment vas-tu ?_

Sa voix était presque enthousiaste.

_- Comment ça se passe dans la grande ville ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler plus tôt, mais je comptais le faire samedi.  
_ - J'ai voulu devancer ton appel parce que j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer : j'ai trouvé un boulot !  
_ - Bravo ! Je savais que tu en étais capable. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?  
_ - Tiens-toi bien, je suis assistante comptable chez Salamanca Advertising, l'agence de publicité où travaille Sakura. Enfin, on ne bosse pas ensemble puisqu'elle s'occupe de la conception de publicité, et moi de la comptabilité.  
_ - C'est fantastique ma chérie !  
_ - J'ai commencé il y a quelques jours et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire que…  
_ - Moi aussi j'ai été débordé de travail toute la semaine_, l'interrompit Shino en poussant un gros soupir.  
- Sinon, sans vouloir trop paraître, tu en es où de tes négociations avec Sarutobi ?  
_ - Nul part. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que Dosu - tu sais, celui qui m'a fait miroité le poste à Los Angeles - va tenir sa promesse. Il m'a assuré qu'ils avaient besoin de vendeurs comme moi en Californie du sud.  
_ - Bien, bien, c'est un premier pas dans la bonne direction.

Surtout, ne pas le brusquer.

_- Dans quelques mois, je pourrais te rejoindre. En attendant, je n'ai plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience_, poursuivit le brun.  
- Je ne m'en fais pas trop, dit Hinata d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.  
_ - Ma chérie, je suis navré, mais je vais devoir y aller. J'ai promis d'aller prendre un verre avec Chôji, tu sais, un de mes collègue qui est là avec d'autres personnes du bureau de Los Angeles. J'en ai d'ailleurs bien besoin, histoire de souffler un peu._

La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait mille choses à lui raconter et lui avait une envie pressante de prendre une bière avec ses collègues !

- Dans ce cas…  
_ - Ne fais pas la tête, Hinata, c'est juste quelques bières_, soupira Shino, en poussant un soupir agacé._ On va dans un café. Et si je vais en boîte pour me mettre en quête d'une fringante jeune étudiante, tu seras la première avertie, je te le promet._  
- Je sais, je sais. Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

Hinata se doutait bien que pendant son absence, Shino ne restait pas tous les soirs bien sagement chez lui. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, mais plutôt de l'envie. Un peu de désir, d'empressement à vouloir l'écouter, lui parler ? Oh ! et puis, à quoi bon lui dire, il ne comprendrait pas…

- Hinata, Hinataaaaa, où es-tu ?

C'était la voix de Temari. Hinata la vit apparaître sur le pas de sa porte.

- Ah ! tu es là. Tu veux sortir avec nous ce soir ? On va boire un pot.

Subitement mal à l'aise, Hinata fit frénétiquement _non_ de la tête, tout en tentant d'éloigner Temari par des gestes exagérés de la main. Celle-ci prit la mouche et retourna dans la salle de séjour, laissant la brune dans sa chambre..

- Excuse-moi, murmura Hinata  
_ - C'était qui ? Je croyais que tu étais seule à la maison.  
_ - Justement, je voulais également te parler d'un autre changement… J'ai désormais une colocataire. Elle m'aide à payer le loyer, trop élevé pour mes maigres revenus. Même avec mon nouveau boulot.

Silence. Shino était manifestement sous le choc.

- Ecoute, il fallait bien que je me débrouille. Et puis Temari est parfaitement au courant de la situation. Elle sait qu'elle devra partir dans quelques mois..  
_ - Temari ? C'est une femme ?  
_ - Ou-oui.  
_ - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Ne t'ais-je pas dit que je te rejoindrais à Los Angeles dès que Sarutobi me laissera partir ? Alors pourquoi as-tu pris une colocataire ?_

Hinata n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Comment osait-il lui faire des reproches ? Il la laissait tomber comme une vieille chaussette, lui disait de se débrouiller, et maintenant, il critiquait ses choix ! C'était un comble !

- Ne réécris pas l'histoire, Shino. Tu m'as surtout dit que, contrairement à ce qui était prévu, je devais payer ce loyer trop cher pour moi. Alors franchement, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Tu pourrais au moins reconnaître que je n'avais pas le choix.  
_ - Je ne sais pas ce que tu aurais dû faire, mais ce n'est pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux. C'est vraiment la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin._

Mais que croyait-il, au juste ? Qu'elle était ravie de se disputer avec lui au téléphone ?

- Ecoute, Shino, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu devrais au contraire être content que j'aie trouvé une solution pour payer le loyer.  
_ - Bon, bon…_, il sembla grommeler un instant. _C'est vrai. Tu as raison, prendre une colocataire était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. J 'espère seulement que tu n'as pas pris n'importe qui, que tu t'es renseignée sur elle avant de lui donner les clefs.  
_ - Mais bien sûr, mon chéri, dit la brune, tout en croisant les doigts comme une petite fille qui sait pertinemment bien qu'elle est en train de mentir. C'est l'amie d'un ami. Tu penses bien que je n'aurais pas pris une inconnue.  
_ - Et elle est comment ?_

Le souvenir des ébats sexuels de Temari revint soudain à l'esprit de Hinata.

- Disons qu'elle est assez… mondaine.  
_ - Mondaine !  
_ - Oui, mais une mondaine qui a le sens des responsabilités, s'exclama vivement la Hyûga. Et elle a payé à temps sa part des factures. Ah oui, elle est graphiste.  
_ - Je vois, je vois._

Mais il ne voyait rien du tout et elle sentit bien que son fiancé n'était toujours pas convaincu.

_- Et elle t'a proposé d'aller boire un verre ce soir, c'est ça ?  
_ - Elle m'a juste proposée de la rejoindre dans un café, où elle sera avec… avec des amis.

Hinata faillit mentionner le nom de Gaara, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de lui expliquer qui il était. Ce n'était pas la peine de l'énerver encore plus.

_- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de sortir_, dit Shino._  
_ - Comment ça ? Tu vas bien boire des bières avec des collègues, toi. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas aller prendre quelques verres avec Temari.

Dire qu'elle ne voulait pas l'énerver. Mais c'était lui qui lui tapait sur les nerfs ! De quel droit lui interdisait-il de sortir ?

_- Je veux simplement dire que L.A. n'est pas Fairfield. C'est une ville dangereuse._

Hinata songea en souriant à Temari et Gaara. Avec eux elle n'avait rien à craindre.

- Je crois que ça ira.  
_ - Tu es vraiment naïve, parfois, tu ne connais rien à rien. Enfin, fait comme tu veux, moi, je dois y aller.  
_ - En tout cas, je n'irais pas non plus à le pêche aux étudiants, dit Hinata, espérant que cette boutade lui rendrait un peu sa bonne humeur.

Il éclata de rire. Ouf ! Il était encore capable de comprendre une plaisanterie.

_- Je te rappelle la semaine prochaine.  
_ - Je t'aime, glissa-t-elle rapidement.  
_ - Moi aussi._

Il raccrocha.  
Pourquoi lui avait-il piqué une telle colère quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle sortait ? Hinata repensa à la conversation téléphonique qui venait de se terminer et se dit d'abord que c'était un instinct paternel, protecteur, qui avait provoqué chez Shino une réaction si violente.  
Mais à bien y réfléchir, il y avait deux poids, deux mesures. Monsieur avait le droit de sortir avec des amis, mais il exigeait que bobonne reste à la maison. Quel macho !  
Ne lui avait-il pas dit une semaine auparavant qu'il trouvait qu'elle dépendait trop de lui ? Sortir avec des amis, sans lui, n'était-ce pas le premier pas vers la conquête de l'autonomie ?  
Il n'en fallut pas plus pour décider Hinata. Elle allait prendre des mesures de ressortions. Et ce dès ce soir ! Elle se leva d'un bond et entra en trombe dans le salon.  
Sa colocataire était assise sur le canapé, pliée en deux pour lacer ses nouvelles chaussures en cuir noir.

- Temari ?  
- Nh ?  
- Ton invitation tient toujours ?  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Temari en relevant la tête, étonnée. Tu veux venir ? Tu es sûre ?  
- Juste pour une heure une deux. J'ai une longue journée qui m'attend demain.  
- Pourtant, demain on est vendredi. Je pensais que tout le monde se la coulait douce le vendredi.

Hinata commençait déjà à regretter sa décision. Pourquoi Temari faisait tout pour la mettre mal à l'aise ?

- Et puis c'est ta première semaine de boulot et, en général, la première semaine, on apprend, on observe mais on ne fait pas grand chose, poursuivit la blonde, apparemment déterminée à vaincre toute résistance de sa colocataire.

Puis elle lui décocha un sourire narquois avant d'ajouter :

- De toute façon, j'ai déjà dit à Gaara que tu ne viendrais pas, que tu allais sûrement dormir sur les coups de dix heures après avoir lu un livre.

Temari la traitait vraiment comme une petite fille qui a peur de sortir de son cocon. C'est était trop !

- Ecoute, tu commences à m'agacer. Est-ce qu'il y a marqué _Shirley Temple_ sur mon front, pour que tu m'agresse aussi souvent ?  
- Non, mais c'est l'image que tu donnes de toi, je n'y peux rien, se moqua la blonde avec un clin d'œil moqueur. Bon, j'arrête de te taquiner. Je suis ravie que tu nous accompagnes. On va juste prendre quelques verres et je te promet qu'on te raccompagneras, parce que demain il y a école.  
- D'accord, dit la brunette, ignorant la dernière pique de Temari. Je vais chercher mon manteau et on y va ?  
- Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, clama Temari, l'air solennel. Et qui sait, je parie mes bottes que dans trois semaines, j'aurais réussi à te convaincre de danser avec des strip-teaseurs toute la nuit !  
- On est bien d'accord, demanda Hinata en attrapant son manteau, juste quelques verres, rien d'autre, pas de virée en boîte ni de streap-teaseurs ? continua-t-elle d'une petite voix, un peu effrayée pas l'enthousiasme de Temari.  
- Attention _Shirley_, si tu ne montre pas un peu plus d'enthousiasme, je te laisse avec tes poupées ! rétorqua Temari avec un rire sardonique.

**OoOoO**

- Le _5140_ n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit où l'emmener pour son baptême du feu, nota Gaara, un peu inquiet de voir Hinata si mal à l'aise.

Temari s'adossa à la banquette rembourrée de coussins en vinyle rouge vif et balaya le bar d'un coup d'œil circulaire. Il fallait ouvrir grand les yeux pour y voir quelque chose. Mais c'était justement la lumière tamisée et les coussins kitsch qui lui plaisaient tant. Elle observa Hinata, blottie dans un coin, qui essayait de prendre une pause décontractée.  
La blonde soupira… Elle voulait bien admettre que le _5140_ était un peu hors normes, et sûrement pas de tout repos. Mais il avait en même temps un côté authentique, qui le préservait des hordes de noceurs de Hollywood et des étudiants boutonneux de Los Angeles ou de Santa Monica. Bref, à ses yeux, c'était au contraire l'endroit idéal pour une première sortie.

- Tu veux un autre verre ?! hurla Temari en direction de Hinata.

Il fallait couvrir le volume sonore de la musique pour se faire entendre.  
Hinata fit non de la tête et se saisit brusquement de son verre de piña colada comme pour bien montrer qu'elle avait encore à boire.

- Mon verre est encore plein. Mais merci quand même ! répondit-elle, toujours aussi candide, toujours aussi bien élevée.

Tout en adressant des sourires visiblement forcés, Hinata regardait sans cesse autour d'elle, un peu comme si elle craignait de voir le grand méchant loup. Gaara remarqua son trouble, car il se rapprocha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules :

- Ne t'en fait pas ma petite fille, Temari aime bien les bouges comme celui-ci, mais tu es entre de bonnes mains, n'est-ce pas, Tema ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
- Evidement, on n'est pas dans un salon de thé. Mais Gaara, qui me connaît comme s'il m'avait faite, a raison : j'aime ces endroits un peu déglingués. Ils ont une atmosphère bien à eux et ne prétendent à rien d'autre, répondit-elle en lançant un regard complice à son petit frère.  
- Que penses-tu de cet endroit ?

La brunette resta un instant sans voix, regardant de nouveau autour d'elle.

- Je trouve que ce bar est étonnement spacieux, il paraît beaucoup plus grand qu'il n'en a l'air, dit-elle en espérant sans doute satisfaire la curiosité de la blonde.  
- Spacieux dis-tu, repris Temari, interloquée, alors que Gaara riait aux éclats. C'est une description plutôt… synthétique. Bien, je vous laisse un moment en tête-à-tête, je vais traverser le Vaste territoire qui me sépare du bar pour aller me chercher un autre verre. Tu veux quelque chose, Gaara ?  
- Un autre Martini, s'il te plait.

Elle sourit, se leva et marcha vers le bar, attirant tous les regards sur son passage. Elle était depuis bien longtemps habituée à être le centre d'intérêt des hommes et elle adorait ça. Elle avait d'ailleurs mis au point un petit jeu cruel avec ses admirateurs d'un soir : à leurs regards lubriques, elle répondait d'abord par un regard langoureux, remplit de promesse. Mais dès que le regard des hommes devenait trop insistant, elle détournait la tête avec une expression outrée puis observait une hautaine indifférence pendant tout le reste de la soirée.  
Sur le chemin du bar, elle pensa à Hinata et au conseil de Gaara : choisir un colocataire avec qui il était exclu de coucher. Sur ce point là, on pouvait dire qu'elle n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber. Quel contraste entre elle, reine de la nuit, et Hinata, timide écolière mal dégrossie. Temari trouvait la situation délicieusement piquante.  
Elle continuait toutefois à penser qu'il ne fallait pas condamner sa colocataire trop vite. Son coup de fil avec son petit ami l'avait visiblement chamboulée et cela expliquait son envie subite de sortir. Et une fille capable de se venger d'un fiancé déplaisant avait forcément du caractère, conclut-elle.

- Une vodka et un Martini, demanda-t-elle au barman, un grand brun imposant.

Il acquiesça et s'exécuta.

- Attends, mets moi une piña colada bien tassée.  
- Dis-moi, ma grande, quand est-ce que Shikamaru va revenir ici, il a une ardoise à me payer depuis près de trois mois, déclara l'homme en tout en préparant les cocktails.  
- Je pense qu'il te fait la gueule surtout.  
- Quel chieur. Pas ma faute à moi, s'il est mauvais joueur.  
- T'es vraiment pas drôle comme mec, Kiba. Et tu es très beau quant tu es nu, rit la blonde en le détaillant du regard.  
- La ferme Tema. C'est la dernière fois que je joue au streap-poker avec vous et Tenten.  
- Mmm… Moi, j'aime bien jouer avec toi, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle s'empara des boissons et prit le chemin du retour, sans toutefois oublier de rouler des hanches. Elle déposa lourdement les verres sur la petite table par-dessus laquelle Hinata et Gaara étaient en pleine conversation.

- Mes amis, à vos gosiers.  
- Mais je n'ai pas encore finis mon verre, protesta la brunette.  
- Dépêche-toi de finir alors.

Hinata la regarda avec des yeux incrédules.

- Gaara, tu veux bien lui montrer la marche à suivre ?

Gaara sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Désolé Tema, ce serait avec plaisir, mais je ne peux pas puisque c'est moi qui vous raccompagner ce soir, mesdames. En plus, j'ai rendez-vous avec Lee plus-tard dans la soirée et il n'aimerait pas que je revienne complètement ivre.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se contenta de siroter son Martini à petites gorgées puis, en lui mettant le verre sous le nez, lui lança :

- Montre-lui ; après tout, c'est toi l'experte.  
- Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez que je boive mon verre cul-sec, c'est ça ? intervint Hinata.  
- _Cul-sec_, tu connais cette expression ? dit Temari moqueuse.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il y avait la télé dans mon bled ! Mais je vous préviens, je ne suis pas forte à ce genre de jeu.  
- Peu importe, montre-nous ce que tu as dans le ventre.

Hinata inspira un bon coup, puis elle prit le verre de piña colada à moitié entamé et le vida en huit franches gorgées. Temari assista à la scène avec une délectation non dissimulée à ce spectacle, gratifiant Gaara d'un sourire de connivence.  
Hinata posa le verre sur la table, complètement hors d'haleine. Ses joues habituellement si pâles avaient pris une teinte rose vif, mais Temari n'aurait pu dire si c'était l'effet de l'alcool ou la conséquence d'un manque d'oxygène.

- Et voilà, dit fièrement la Hyûga.  
- Bravo ! s'exclama Gaara, saluant ses performances d'un applaudissement distingué.  
- Le deuxième maintenant, enchaîna Temari. Mais plus vite cette fois !  
- Mais… Je travaille demain.  
- Deux piña colada n'ont jamais tuées personne, rétorqua la blonde, agacée. En plus, la soirée ne fait que commencer. Après on va en boite ! Alors tu as intérêt à te mettre dans l'ambiance.

Gaara tenta de calmer ses ardeurs en lui disant qu'il avait promis à Lee de rentrer tôt. Pendant qu'il lui parlait, Temari se rendit compte que le visage de sa colocataire commençait à se décomposer.

- Ca suffit, laisse-moi tranquillement boire mon deuxième verre, déclara a petite brune d'une voix cassée.  
- Fais comme tu veux, répondit Temari, affectant un air indifférent.

Ce disant, elle s'empara de son verre de vodka et l'avala d'une traite. L'alcool enflamma délicieusement le gosier de la blonde. Elle posa son verre et sourit à Hinata avec défiance.

- Un seul petit verre et tu es déjà à ramasser à la petite cuillère ! C'est du jamais vu !  
- Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne me sentais pas bien, je vous ai juste fait remarquer que je devais aller travailler demain, rétorqua Hinata.  
- C'est quoi ton boulot déjà ?  
- Je suis assistante comptable. Je travaille avec Sakura… vous savez, mon amie, je vous en ai déjà parlé.

A mesure que Hinata déroulait sa réponse, son regard fuyait et se tête commençait à doucement dodeliner. Puis elle prit une bonne gorgée d'alcool de son deuxième verre, avant de continuer :

- Mais si mon amie Sakura ! C'est vrai que toi, Temari, tu ne l'as jamais vue.  
- Moi, en revanche, j'ai eu ce privilège, intervint Gaara qui, à son grand étonnement, voyait Hinata finir doucement mais sûrement son verre. A côté de Sakura, Hinata passe pour une débauchée.  
- Non ? Pas possible ? Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je l'évite alors ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Gaara pouffa. Hinata buvait toujours.  
Une heure plus tard, elle était venue à bout d'un troisième verre de piña colada et s'était transformée en véritable moulin à paroles. Mais elle était dans un tel état que Temari et Gaara avaient définitivement excluent l'idée d'aller en boite. Ils durent même la soutenir pour marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Puis ils échangèrent leurs impressions sur le chemin du retour, pendant que Hinata gisait sur la banquette arrière. Temari s'amusait follement de voir Hinata avoir si peu de résistance face à l'alcool, tandis que Gaara semblait encore d'avantage sous le charme de sa petite protégée.

- Ca change de voir une fille qui ne supporte pas l'alcool, qui est fragile. Ce n'est pas comme toi qui peux boire la nuit entière sans vaciller, déclara le roux.  
- Est-ce que tu sous-entends par là que je ne suis pas féminine ? rétorqua Temari, légèrement vexée.  
- Mais si, tu es la féminité même, aussi vrai que je suis la virilité faite homme ! répondit Gaara d'un ton moqueur.  
- Qui est la virilité faite homme ?! cria Hinata depuis la banquette arrière avant d'être saisie d'un violent hoquet.  
- Holà ! J'espère qu'elle ne va pas être malade, s'écria Gaara alors qu'il garait la voiture.

Mais il fallut encore porter Hinata jusqu'à la cage d'escalier. Temari n'en revenait pas.

- Tu es vraiment impayable. Quatre verres et tu es dans un état indescriptible. Allez viens, encore un dernier effort, lui dit Temari en la poussant dans l'ascenseur.

Temari dut soutenir sa colocataire jusqu'à l'appartement De son côté, Hinata continuait à babiller de sa voix de petite fille :

- Tu comprends, j'attends que Shino revienne ici, à Los Angeles… Ou plus précisément qu'il vienne à Los Angeles tout court, puisqu'il n'y a encore jamais mis les pieds. Enfin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?  
- C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, répondit Temari affairée à défaire les verrous et à tenter d'ouvrir la porte sans lâcher Hinata. Je dois t'avouer qu'avant de me renseigner auprès de Gaara que Shino était juste ton copain invisible. Jamais je n'aurais crut qu'il était ton fiancé.  
- Disons qu'il est mon fiancé invisible, souffla Hinata avec un rire d'ivrogne.  
- C'est un peu triste ce que tu dis là, remarqua Temari en fermant la porte derrière elles.  
- Oui, je sais, ça peut paraître triste. Mais en même temps, je ne veux pas me plaindre. Tout ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'il me manque. Et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il se fiche que je sois là où pas.

Hinata avait dit cela d'un ton tellement résigné que Temari sentit son cœur se resserrer. Elle se demanda si Hinata, dans son état d'ébriété avancé, ressentait la douleur sourde qui transpirait dans ses propos. Et puis, elle se rendit compte que si elle avait été sobre, elle ne se serait jamais confiée.

- Pourquoi reste tu avec ce type alors ?

Elle n'était sûrement pas la personne la plus indiquée pour être le conseiller _ès_ relations amoureuses de sa colocataire, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, tant elle avait l'habitude de conseiller ses amis en la matière. Et puis s'il y avait une personne qui avait besoin d'un peu d'aide, c'était bien cette petite fille ivre aux long cheveux de jais, perdue dans Los Angeles.  
Hinata s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé et essaya d'enlever maladroitement sa chaussure gauche en lui donnant des coups de talons avec sa chaussure droite.

- Pourquoi quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
- S'il est invisible et absent, s'il te manque, pourquoi reste-tu avec lui ?  
- Parce que je suis incapable de le quitter, murmura Hinata qui avait finalement réussi à enlever sa chaussure. C'est à dire que c'est assez difficile de quitter quelqu'un avec qui on est depuis quatre ans. Et puis je l'aime. Comment quitter une personne qu'on aime ?  
- Je ne peux pas te donner tord, soupira Temari.

Elle ne croyait guère aux relations amoureuses durables, mais elle comprenait qu'on ne puisse pas abandonner quelqu'un qu'on aime. La preuve en était que même si elle s'auto persuadait que Shikamaru n'était rien pour elle, elle savait que si le choix était à faire elle vivrait sa vie avec lui. Peut-être juste que c'était trop douloureux pour elle d'y penser en fait ?

- Mais lui, est-ce qu'il t'aime ? Il me semble qu'il te fait surtout beaucoup souffrir.

Hinata parut tout à coup retrouver ses esprits comme frappée par l'appréciation que portait Temari sur sa relation.

- Non, non, il ne me fait pas souffrir, assura la brunette en essayant de se débarrasser de son autre chaussure. C'est juste qu'il est très… occupé. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui le comprenne. Et c'est ce que j'essaye de faire : de le comprendre, d'être patiente.

Temari analysa la situation à partir de sa propre grille de lecture et en vint rapidement à la conclusion que ce type était un franc salaud et que Hinata devait, sans plus tarder, rompre. Elle qui s'était déjà donner pour mission de _dresser_ Hinata, était prête à s'en donner une seconde, qui aurait pour objectif de la libérer de l'emprise de son copain.

- En tout cas, puisqu'il n'est pas là, tu as bien le droit de t'accorder toutes les sorties que tu veux. Les absents sont les seuls fautifs, pas vrai ?  
- …, Tu as raison, je suis libre comme l'air. Il n'a pas le droit à la parole. Cela dit, je comprendrais qu'il se mette en colère si je sortais tous les soirs ou si ma vie nocturne était incompatible avec mon travail.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne risque rien.  
- Je dis juste ça au cas où, ajouta Hinata avant de s'affaler sur le canapé. Je crois que je vais dormir ici.  
- Ah non ! C'est hors de question ! répliqua vivement la blonde. Allez Hina, ne te laisse pas aller et écoute-moi. Avant de te coucher, prends deux cachets d'aspirine vitaminés, bois un grand verre d'eau et lave-toi les dents. Avec ce traitement, crois-moi, demain tu seras fraîche comme une rose.  
- On es quel jour aujourd'hui ?  
- On est jeudi, ma chérie, jeudi.  
- Je crois que j'ai un rendez-vous important demain mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.  
- Ca te reviendra à l'esprit demain, assura Temari.

La blonde soupira, envoya la brune dans la salle d'eau, et entra dans sa chambre pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle enleva rapidement ses chaussures et se déshabilla complètement pour s'endormir rapidement sous sa couette.

**OoOoO**

**« Je peux rire là ?  
****Nan, je wigole ! ****J'ai mis combien de temps à mettre ce chapitre en ligne ? [**_Flemme de chercher de quand ça date T_T_**]. Sinon… qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Pas trop pourri ? En plus j'ai eu du mal, l'inspiration a pas voulut venir ==,== grave chiant…  
Donc… J'y vais !!! A plus le gens xD ! »**

**Gaara** : Quoi !!!!! je suis avec Lee !!!!  
**Sandou** : Nan, pas taper X__X.  
**Temari** : Hinata ! Je t'ordonne de quitter ce connard de Shino !  
**Hinata** : Mais…  
**Temari** : La ferme [_lui prends la main_]. Allez, viens on va le butter  
**Naruto** : [_Attrape sa machette_] Attendez, j'arriiiiiiiive-euuuh !**  
Sandou **: Review ?

**Sandou**


End file.
